Violet Valor
by The Star Swordsman
Summary: Violet aka: Invisigirl must join with a Super named Valor to save Tony from an evil, ruthless person who loves to hurt people.
1. Transformations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. The Incredibles belong solely to Brad Bird & Pixar/Disney. I own this story and everything written in it. I do have my own original characters, which belong to me. I write this story because I am an obsessed Incredibles fan and writing fanfics are a great way of expressing what you love. I also wrote this for my own pleasurable entertainment. I am willing to let any person use my ideas if they ask for my permission and credit me. In addition, any people at Pixar or owners of the Incredibles are encouraged to use any or all of my ideas, characters, etc in future Incredibles Adventures. Make sure to ask me and credit me first.

* * *

**

Transformations

Violet Parr is just your average thirteen year old girl. Like most girls, she is in to boys and wants to be treated like an adult. Unlike most girls, she and her entire family are Super Heroes. Violet (a.k.a.: Invisigirl) has the power to turn invisible and the ability to form force fields. In addition, she wants to have a normal and regular life. But how can you be normal if your father can lift a locomotive, your mother could slap you a hundred feet away, your brother can run a hundred miles and still be back for dinner, and your baby brother can transform from a ball of fire to a little devil in a matter of seconds? Even though Violet yearns to be a normal person, she can't escape the responsibility of saving the world when ever duty calls. Whether it's evil villains bent on world domination, to psychos seeking revenge, it is up to Violet and her family to put a stop to the evil in the world.

One month after the defeat of the Underminer, Violet noticed that her family going through a change in their lives. Bob could lift heavier objects, Helen can stretch farther, and Dash could run faster. Violet also noticed that she hasn't changed yet. She goes to Edna Mode for help. This is where our story begins.

* * *

"Hello?" shouted Violet in front of the laser gate of Edna's house.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the security guard.

"Uh. . . no."

"Sorry little girl, but all visitors need an appoi. . ." he was interrupted by a short woman. It was E.

"Get outta here. Go do something useful. Get me some coffee or something." she turned to Violet. "What is it? Who are you? What'cha want?" she continuously asked.

"E, it's me. Violet Parr."

"Oh, hello there dahling. Please, come in."

She opened the laser gate and Violet walked in. When she entered Edna's estate, E greeted her.

"Violet dahling! So good to see you again."

"So good to see you too E. Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing. What is it that you wanted to ask? Patch job, new mask, or maybe. . ."

"Actually E," Violet interrupted, "it's nothing really. Just two things I want to say. One: well, it's just that my family is changing. You know, my dad is getting stronger, my mom can stretch farther, and Dash can run faster, you know? It's like, everyone except me is going through some sort of super hero puberty."

E answered, "It's true dahling. Every Super sometime in his or her life will go through a change. I mean, not everyone changes at the same time you know. Maybe your body isn't ready yet."

"Well, I don't want to wait." complained Violet. She started to relax a bit. "That brings me to my second thought. E, I was wondering. Can you. . . uh. . . well. . . make me a new. . . super suit?"

E stared at Violet then burst into laughter. "A new suit? You must be joking. A new suit, besides giving the super a fabulous look, is to help use their powers in battle. I mean, I can't make you a new suit that will make you disappear to an unknown world or help you project a force field that will shield an entire city."

Violet continued. "Please E."

Edna sighed. "Fine." She took out a drawing pad and a pen. "It will be beautiful, eye-catching, spectacular, like you dahling."

"Yeah, maybe we can add an extra, like maybe a cape or something."

"No capes!"

"May I ask why?" wondered Violet.

"Dahling, if there is one thing I shall not and will not put on any super suit, it's a cape."

"Uh, okay. But what about the color? I will still have the same red/orange/yellow color right?"

"Sorry dahling. Your suit won't match your glamorous name, you understand?" she answered.

"I guess."

"Your suit will be just as glorious and marvelous as you are. Your color will be pink/violet/purple."

"Wow!" Violet said amazed. "But what about extras?"

"Well, I can't do anything about your force fields, but I can design and fabricate your suit with a substantial, special material that will make you invisible, even to, heat-seeking vision, x-ray vision."

"Thanks E!"

"E smiled. No problem dahling. I just love doing what I do."

"Oh, when will my new suit be ready?"

"Patience dahling. Fine visual art can never be rushed you know."

Suddenly, Violet's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Vi, where are you?" It was Helen.

"I am at E's. Why?

"You need to get to downtown fast. A new villain is wrecking havoc all over Metroville. Plus, he took your grandfather hostage."

"I'll be there." She hung up and turned to E. "See ya."

"Yes, yes go out and save the world. Come back in two days and your new suit will be finished."

Violet sprinted back home, slipped on her old suit, and rushed to downtown.


	2. Bomb Jour

**Bomb Jour**

"Where is Violet?" asked Elastigirl.

"I don't know, she should be here right about now." said Mr. Incredible.

"I will go look for her." said Dash, the young son of the super family.

"No, we might need you." said Elastigirl.

"We need her more. Without her force fields, we can't protect our. . ." Dash continued. He was interrupted by a bomb hurling right at him.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Elastigirl.

She springs out of the way, Dash runs with great speed out of danger, and poor Mr. Incredible gets blasted into a brick wall. Mr. Incredible looks up and sees a French henchman. Very much like Bomb Voyage.

"I, Bomb Jour, will destroy you Incredibles for what you did with my brother, Bomb Voyage." he said throwing a bomb at the fallen Mr. Incredible.

"Dad, look out!" Dash screamed.

Mr. Incredible looked in horror as the bomb was coming closer and closer to him. Just as the bomb was about to hit, Invisigirl jumped front of her father and formed a force field. The force field blocked the explosion, but it also made force field disappear, draining a lot of energy from the teenage Super. She felt weak after her force field vanished. Mr. Incredible carried her daughter to a near by car.

"Unlike my brother," Bomb Jour laughed, "My bombs are more powerful and more impacting." he said throwing bombs all over the place.

"Dad, don't worry about me. I'm okay." said Invisigirl as she was set down by her father.

"Violet, stay here and don't move from this spot."

"But why?" she asked.

"Because if Bomb Jour was able to take this much strength from you with just one bomb, imagine what else could happen if he threw another when you have little energy." told her father.

"Are you saying you don't trust me to take care of myself?"

"Vi, you put up force fields and can turn invisible. Please stay on the defense for us, okay?" Mr. Incredible said running toward Bomb Jour.

Invisigirl wanted to fight in battle, but she couldn't for two reasons. One, after she blocked the bomb, she started to feel a little weak. Two, she is afraid of her father. I mean, if your father can lift a locomotive, I'm sure you would be afraid of what he could do to you.

Back at the fight, the Incredibles and Bomb Jour stared at each other. Suddenly Bomb Jour threw a barrage of bombs at the family. Because of Invisigirl's absence, the family lacked the defense of a force field. When the bombardment of bombs started to shower down, everyone ran and hid behind something. Bombs came crashing down and exploding. Fortunately, no one was hurt.

"Everyone now's our chance." commanded Mr. Incredible. "ATTACK!"

Dash, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible came running toward Bomb Jour. Bomb Jour, terrified by the charging family, was running out of options and running out of bombs. By the time he was down to his final two bombs, Dash knocked the French enemy to the ground. Bomb Jour, with his two remaining bombs in his hands, smiled.

"Incredibles, you have three options," he said, throwing a bomb into a building and another to a near by billboard. "You can save your old man, rescue innocent lives, or catch me. HA, HA, HA, HA! The choice is yours." Bomb Jour said running away.

"Dad, Vi and I will save grandpa." Dash said, running towards his sister, picking her up and running to the rescue.

"Honey," said Elastigirl, "I will stop that billboard from collapsing. You go after Bomb Jour."

"Got it."

* * *

Back at an old building, a bomb exploded and the building erupted in flames. Invisigirl and Dash stood outside.

"Ready?" asked Dash.

"Yeah, lets go." said Invisigirl. "I hope I don't mess this one up."


	3. The Fire

**The Fire**

Invisigirl and Dash came to the blazing place. They entered the burning building. The first thing they noticed is that people were still inside the building. Dash turned to his sister.

"Vi, I'll take the first two floors, you take the top one."

"Okay," she said "rescue as many people as you can and find grandpa."

Dash sprinted from room to room, saving as many lives as possible. The building they were in wasn't very tall, but it was very wide. Invisigirl took a long time to get through the first floor. But even though the building was so wide, Dash finished one floor with time to spare. When Dash finished the first floor. He sprinted to the second floor.

"Gee, I hope Vi is having an easier time than I am." thought Dash.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the third floor, Invisigirl finished inspecting every room. She began to get a little worried.

"Aw man, I'm walking in an oven, on the third floor, my hair is burning and I still haven't found grandpa yet. Could this rescue get any worse? WHOA!"

The teenaged hero looked up and saw part of the ceiling is coming down.

"Oh, I had to open my big mouth did I?" she thought

"Vi, Vi,Vi,Vi,Vi." said a voice. It was Dash scurrying over to his sister. "Vi, have you found grandpa yet."

"No." she said, "I have searched every room and I can't find him anywhere."

"Haven't you checked the attic?"

Invisigirl thought. "No, I haven't."

"Okay, we better check it. . . VI, LOOK OUT!"

Dash ran to Invisigirl and pushed her out of the way of a falling, fiery piece of the roof. It came down with a crash, creating a hole in the floor. Fortunately, no one was hurt. She looked at the hole.

"That was close." said Invisigirl.

"Yeah, we better hurry, I don't know how long this building is gonna stay up." Dash said as he sprinted toward the attic. Before Invisigirl went up, she looked back at the hole a little more worried.

"A little too close." she thought.

Dash and Invisigirl quickly looked all around the flamed attic. They looked everywhere. Behind and under beds, tables and chairs, and in cabinets that haven't caught fire and every corner. Invisigirl and Dash found finding their grandpa in a blazing attic harder than they thought. They had to avoid holes in the ground, unstable floors, and falling, burning roof pieces.

"Vi, I can't find grandpa anywhere." said a worried Dash.

"We better hurry, I don't know how long the building is going to stay secure."

Suddenly, Invisigirl heard a cough. She looked around and saw an old man passed out on the burning floor.

"Dash, I found him."

"Great, lets get out of here. . . WHOA!"

Dash tripped and fell. The next thing he felt was a pain in his leg.

"OW! Vi, I think my leg is broken." he cried.

"Oh great." thought Invisigirl. "Could our dilemma get any worse?"

Suddenly the entire roof started to look like it was going to collapse. The teenager started to worry. "What would happen if it did came falling down?" she thought "My body hasn't recovered from Bomb Jour's bomb. I only have enough energy to put up one force field. If the roof did collapse, who should I save?"

Invisigirl's fears came true because at the last second, the roof came crashing down. Now, Invisigirl was faced with a decision. Should she save Dash, or save her grandpa? She looked at her motionless grandpa, then looked at Dash.

Before she made her final decision, she made one more final thought. "I hope I'm making the right choice."

Invisigirl ran over to Dash to cover him. "Hang on Dash." She said as she put up a force field ball around her brother.

The burning ceiling of the attic came tumbling down. The two Super siblings watched in horror as the burning attic came tumbling down to the floor and on to the motionless old man with the two siblings safe in the force field. Invisigirl let down her force field when the fire subsided and there wasn't anymore falling pieces of ceiling. She fainted right after she put down her force field. The last she saw before she lost conscious, was her mom picking her up.


	4. Anguishing Aftermath

**Anguishing Aftermath**

After that incident about the fire, they took Dash to a super named Medicine Man. A Native American Super who works at the Hospital for Injured Supers.

"So, Dash, you claimed to have broken your leg." asked Medicine Man.

"Uh, yeah. . . OW!" Dash cried in pain.

"Okay there son. Don't worry, I will have your leg fixed, for I am the Medicine Man."

Medicine Man placed his hand on Dash's broken leg. He gently rubbed Dash's leg back and forward.

"Yo Doc," Dash wondered, "are you sure you can repair my leg?"

"Dash," Medicine Man told him, "they don't call me Medicine Man for nothing. I can heel broken bones faster than the mighty horse."

After a minute of rubbing Dash's leg, he was done.

"All done!"

"Wow! I didn't even feel a thing."

"Well, I am the Medicine Man."

"Yeah. . .you told me that already."

"Oh I did? Sorry."

"Well. . . thanks." Dash said, leaving the room.

* * *

Dash went to the Incredibile where Bob, Helen, and Violet were waiting. The drive back was a quiet drive. No one would even look at Violet. When they got back to their house, Violet finally decided to talk to her parents.

"Mom, Dad. . .I. . ."

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible stared at Violet like she killed her own brother.

"Okay," she replied, "I think I'll just be in my room."

The next day was the funeral of Grandpa Parr. Everyone came dressed in black . It was a very mournful day for the Parrs. Violet couldn't help but cry the entire day. She felt that her grandfather's death was her fault. When they got back home, Dash went to his room. Helen and Bob took Violet in the living room.

"Mom, dad, let me explain okay?"

"SILENCE!" shouted Helen

"Mom," Violet replied in a soft voice. "What was I supposed to do, I only had enough energy for one force field."

"AND YOU SHOULD'VE USED IT TO SHIELD YOUR GRANDFATHER!" screamed Bob.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH DASH, HE'S MY BROTHER YOU KNOW!"

(slap)

Helen gave Violet a big slap right across her face. Violet fell back on the sofa. She began to let out a little sob. She rubbed her hurt face.

"Go to your room." grunted Bob.

"Why?" Violet asked standing up. "Is it just because I decided to refuse to follow your instructions just to save someone I love? Is that why?"

(slap)

Another slap sent by Helen sent Violet to the floor. She got up and ran to her room. She slammed her door, crashed on her bed and cried for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, Violet woke up to find the house completely deserted. She looked around the house but no sign of her mom, dad, Dash, or Jack-Jack. She was only able to distinguish a table broken in half. She found a note on the fridge.

"_Vi, _

It's Dash. I couldn't sleep last night and I went to get a quick drink of water. When I entered the kitchen, I heard mom and dad. They were talking about you and the incident about the fire. Dad said you deliberately (whatever that means) disobeyed him. (Kinda reminds me of the Lion King). Anyways, he was very angry at you. That probably explain the broken table if you are wondering. Mom actually listened to you and thought of what you just said. Well anyways, I over heard that we were going to leave to go somewhere and we were going to leave you as your punishment. Sorry Vi, but you know how dad is when you ignore his orders. I also heard what you said yesterday. That you decided to save me instead of grandpa. I understand. You did what you had to do. I just want to say thanks and... uh... okay here it goes... I love you too Vi.

Dash"

Violet felt a small tear coming down her eye. After a terrible yesterday, she now knows somebody still loves her.

Violet decided to go for a walk to Edna's house to pick up her new costume. She got dressed and headed straight to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see who was standing in front of her. It was Violet's boyfriend, Tony Rydinger.


	5. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

"Hey Vi." said Tony, standing on the doorstep of the Parr's.

"Hi Tony" Violet said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about what happened to your grandfather and. . . well, I'm sorry."

Violet looked down and began to sob a little. Tony put a hand on her face and wiped a tear off. Violet looked up and gave Tony a little smile.

"It's okay, I am just not having a good week right now."

"Well, the reason why I'm here is to ask you if you want to go take a walk with me to the park." said Tony, a little nervous.

Violet looked at Tony and smiled as if he asked her to marry him.

"Of course Tony. I'd be more than happy to go."

"Great!" he said. "Lets go."

On their way to the park, they talked about things that they would usually talk about. For instance, they would ask how is school, Dash, and other stuff. When they got to the park, they both sat down on a bench and talked.

"Hey Vi, there is one thing I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, nothing really. It's just that you canceled our last three dates, rarely reply to any of my phone calls or my emails I send you, and I noticed you aren't doing well on the things you are usually are good at, like school. So I must know. What is going on?"

Violet thought to herself, "Oh man, I don't even remember when was the last time I went out with him. I have been canceling our dates and I can't reply his calls or emails because of my super hero work."

"I have been very, very busy lately" she replied.

"Ya know, that is what you told me the last time."

" I did? Sorry."

"It's okay, for what ever reason, I'm sure it was important."

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the park and enjoying their day. During their time together, Violet had some thoughts about her relationship with Tony.

"I don't want our relationship to just end. It is hard enough being a Super. But if something ever happed to Tony, I will never forgive myself. Plus, it is also hard not to tell him why I couldn't make our dates. If he knew, then my family and I will have to move again. And if we move again, I will never see Tony again. Oh its just so hard. . ."

"Hey Violet," said Tony all of the sudden.

"Huh, what?"

"Want to get some ice cream?"

"Gee thanks Tony. You are very sweet ya know that?"

"Not as sweet as you."

Violet blushed and smiled."I will just wait right here until you get back."

"Okay." Tony said on his way to an ice cream cart nearby. While Tony went to get their ice creams, Violet sat and thought for a little bit.

"Wow, Tony is such a nice guy, I hope this day never ends and I can be with him forever."

Suddenly a giant robot appeared out of no where. It started tearing up trees, ruining swings, slides and other recreational equipment, and just making a mess of things. Once it got to Violet, she began to scream. The robot was about to grab her when Tony pushed her out of the way. Instead, the robot grabbed Tony instead of it's original target, Violet. Violet looked up in horror as she saw her boyfriend get taken from her. Just then, a person emerged from the head of the robot. He was wearing black tights and an executioner's mask.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? If it isn't the boyfriend of Violet Parr."

"Let him go." Violet shouted in tears.

"Why not save him yourself little girl. You are a Super after all, right Invisigirl?"

Violet froze. She didn't know who this person is. How did he know who she is? She also wondered if he knew anything more.

"Violet, I know who you are. You are Invisigirl, daughter to Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible. You have the power to turn invisible and project force fields. You haven't gone through your super hero puberty that everyone goes through. Your greatest fear is your boyfriend knowing who you are. Yes, I know who you are."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony.

"You didn't know your own girlfriend is a Super Hero? She canceled your dates, never reply to any of your calls and you still haven't guessed? Well I, Nightmare, will show you what I mean."

At that very moment, the robot's eyes began to glow. It fired a red beam from it's eyes right directly to Violet.

"VI, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tony cried.

Violet saw the laser coming. She had a thought.

"Invisigirl can get us out of this, but then Tony will know who I really am."

* * *

Note: I own Nightmare. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

As the laser drew closer, Violet thought pondered on her dilemma. She could take the risk of her identity at the cost of her life, or she can use a simple force field to block the laser but then her identity will be revealed.

"Only one choice." Violet thought. "Tony can't be with me anymore anyways if I'm dead."

At the very last moment, Violet puts up a force field to shield herself from the laser. It reflected off her force field and hit a car nearby. It erupted into flames and smoke. Afterwards, Violet turned to Tony. He stared in awe. She stared right back. For them, it felt like time froze. Violet could not believe what she just did. Tony couldn't believe what he saw. Suddenly the robot shot another laser from his eyes. Violet jumped out of the way. She ran behind a tree nearby. Violet just remember one small item.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my Super Suit. My invisibility is completely useless now."

Without warning, the robot knocked down the tree Violet was hiding behind. She screamed and ran away. She stopped in her tracks.

"Enough, I am not going to run away anymore. For once, I am going to fight instead of hide. For once, I will go on the offense instead of the defense." Violet said to herself. Violet turned and ran towards the robot. It continued to blast lasers at the charging Violet. "Okay," she though as she continued to rush to the robot. "I need to think of a strategy."

"I don't think so." said Nightmare, taking careful aim at a certain area. By the time Violet reached that area, Nightmare fired. The laser hit the ground, just inches in front of Violet. The explosion blasted Violet to her back. She got up and saw the robot directly above her.

"VIOLET!" Tony screamed.

The robot blasted a laser toward the young Parr. She put up a force field just in time.

"Try stopping this." said Nightmare now firing a barrage of lasers at the girl. Violet continued to shield herself with her force field. For some time, Nightmare continued to pound Violet's force field with lasers. He knows that Violet will eventually tire out and will eventually run out of energy for a force field.

"Shoot, I am getting fatigued by all the onslaught of lasers. I not sure I can withstand this pounding." Violet thought. She kept her force field up but she was brought to knees. Violet, all tired, looked up at Tony. "No matter what happens," she thought "I will not give up. I will live though this, and I will not be beaten by some freak in black tights." Violet got on her feet. She continued to hold her force field. Unfortunately, she lost all of her concentration and her energy. Her force field vanished, and a laser beam nailed her in the stomach.

Tony watched as Violet tried staying alive. He began to break out in to tears. "Please stop. Don't hurt her. I'll do anything. Please."

Nightmare ignored his pleas. Instead he just kept on firing. Violet, who is now brought to her knees once again, started to whimper. The more Nightmare's lasers hit her force field, the more fatigued she would become. Finally, Nightmare stopped firing. He gazed down at Violet, who was lying on her back, panting excessively.

"What's wrong little girl? Did I hurt you? Or, are you just upset that your family isn't here to save your life?" laughed Nightmare.

"Shut up!" Violet thought. She struggled to stand up.

The robot backed up. And Nightmare hopped out of it. She walked over to Violet and picked her up by the hair.

"Listen Miss. Invisigirl. You got two choices, you can stop me or you can save dozens of lives." At that very moment, Nightmare jumped back into the robot and fired a dark missile up into the air. "This missile, when it comes crashing down, well. . . just use your imagination." he laughed, "Don't worry about your boyfriend, he will still be alive. I'll just wait until you come to his rescue." Nightmare blasted off out of sight."

"TONY!" Violet cried. Suddenly, she looked up. She saw the missile coming down. "I'm lucky. I'm the only one in this park. But if I just put up a force field to shield myself, I won't be able to hang out with Tony in our favorite spot anymore. She stood up and raised her arms. Suddenly, she thought about her force field. The biggest she has ever done was one to shield an entire school bus. She has to shield something that was about the size of a football field. "I am not sure my powers haven't developed yet" Violet thought. "I have a choice between total destruction or the unknown. Well, I don't have a choice." Violet looked at the descending missile. She used all her power to put up one big force field.

The missile exploded on contact. Violet held it up with all her might. Her weariness returned. This time, since it was a big force field to hold up and a big missile to stop, it was worse. She continued to sustain the force field, even though the pain was excessive. Finally, the danger ceased. The park was now safe. Violet has protected the park.

"Yes, I did it." Violet said. She fainted right on the spot. She did not wake until a hour later.

"Tony!" she gasped as soon as she got up. She just remembered that Tony was taken by Nightmare. "I will find you Tony, if it's the last thing I do. We will be together again. Nothing will stop me. I will get you back. I promise."


	7. The New Invisigirl

**The New Invisigirl**

Violet went to Edna's house. It was a long way from the park to her estate. Violet did not get there until the sky began to get dark.

"Hello?" screamed Violet.

"Sorry little girl," said the security guard in the monitor. "No one is allowed to. . ."

"Shut up!" interrupted a nasal voice. "You do that one more time, I will fire you dahling." Violet realized that the voice was Edna. "Yes? Who is it? What'cha want?"

"E, it's me Violet."

"Oh, you again dahling. Please, come in."

Edna opened up the laser gate and Violet limped inside. It took he 15 minutes to get to Edna's door.

"Dahling, what took you so long?"

"Long story!" Violet groaned in pain. "Don't worry, I'm just fine."

"Okay. But just wondering dear. Do your parents know you are here?"

"Don't worry E. They won't care."

"Okay, well enough of that. You come you look at your new suit right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Dahling, I just know these things. Come."

They walked down the hallway to a certain room. There she punched in a code on some little numbers, placed her tiny hand on a hand scanner, looked through an eye scanner, and walked to a microphone.

"Edna Mode. . ." suddenly, a laser cannon aimed at Violet, who jumped back from the surprise. "And guest." Edna continued.

They both walked in to Edna's work lab. Violet stared in amazement of all of the gadgets, inventions and tools in her lab. They came to a small table with two chairs on the side. Violet sat down as E poured some tea into a cup.

"Here you go dahling." said Edna, handing Violet a nice hot cup.

Violet began to drink. The warm taste and feeling of the tea flowed throughout her body. Not only that, but it took some of her pain and tiredness away.

Then a violet/purple super suit emerged behind the Super Suit Testing and Examining glass. It was the same design as Violet's original orange/red/yellow. The only difference was the color. On the center of the suit was a little pink I and a little pink V. Her suit also came with a pair of purple gloves, which went up to her elbows, and a pair of purple boots, which came up halfway up to her thigh. When Violet saw her suit, she was so amazed pain.

"Wow, this is beautiful, exquisite, elegant. You really out done yourself E!"

"No problem dahling. I just love doing what I do. Now, about your suit. It was tricky. . ." two iron balls came down as the Super Suit interposed between them. Soon, the Super Suit disappeared". . .but I was able to make this suit inconspicuous, even to heat-seeking goggles, x-ray goggles, any kind." The glass turned into a night-vision glass, then a heat-seeking glass, and finally, an x-ray vison glass. The results were the same. The super suit could not be detected. "In addition dahling, I added a little extra to your new suit. When you are invisible, anything you touch can disappear with you, if you so wish."

"Thank you E. What does the "IV" stand for?"

"Your name," E answered, "**I**n**v**isigirl."

"Gee thank you again E! I can't wait to try this."

No problem dahling. Now run along, I have much more work to do."

"Thanks again E. Bye."

"Bye-bye. And come back soon."

* * *

Violet took her new purple suit and exited Edna's estate. When she passed Edna's laser gate, she walked down the road, pondering what she should do next. "I should head home right now. It's getting late and my parents are going to kill me if they don't find me there." thought Violet, entering the city. The city at night was usually very quiet and deserted. Violet walked alone on the streets of Metroville.

"Gosh, it's very creepy when I walk alone."

Suddenly, Violet notices a black car parked in front of the jewelry store. She notices three men at the entrance.

"Strange, the store usually closes after dark. These three thugs are probably trying to rob the place." Violet thought. She smiled. "Time to try out my new suit; (laughs) ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, introducing the new Invisigirl."

Violet quickly slipped on her Super Suit and became invisible. She slipped on her violet Super Suit and pulled on her purple gloves and boots. She pulled on them until they fit snugly. When her boots were nice and fit, the top half of her thigh showed. She didn't mind. After all, her mom wore her boots up to that height during the Glory Days. Invisigirl rushed to the crime scene. She quietly crept behind the robbers, who just found a way inside the store.

* * *

"Look at all of this." exclaimed one robber. "All of these precious jewels, ours for the taking."

"Careful boys, don't wannna get caught." said another.

Carefully, they disabled the security systems, took the glass coverings off and loaded their sacks with jewelry. Invisigirl waited to strike. Her moment came when one robber walked toward the door with a full sack of jewels. Invisigirl kicked him in the chin without him noticing. The robber recoiled and fell on his back. The other two looked up.

"Hey, I said be careful." said one robber.

"It wasn't an accident, some kicked me and I fell."

"Stop fooling around. Can you see that no one is here?"

"But I am not kidding, someone is here."

"Look, I will go to where you are and look around."

One robber put down his sack and went toward the fallen robber. He looked around.

"See? Nobody is..."

He turned and Invisgirl's invisible leg came swinging to the robbers face. Although he was sent toward his back, the kick Invisigirl sent made her foot, all of the sudden, start to hurt. It felt like she kicked a brick wall. She fell down with a thud. She reappeared when she hit the ground.

"Hey boys, look what we got here. A little girl trying to stop us."

The other two robbers came towards Invisigirl. She turned to run but a powerful kick to her back sent her front-first through the glass and right to the black car outside. She turned and clutched her bruised abdomen and ribs. Then the three robbers pointed their guns at the injured Invisigirl. Suddenly, a person jumped right in front of Invisigirl.

"Look boys, another young freak in tights." laughed a robber.

The Super was a little taller than Invisigirl but he was about her age. Maybe about the age of fourteen. He had black hair and was tan skinned. Invisigirl looked and assumed that he was Filipino. He had on blue tights with red gloves. He was wearing a red helmet with black visors, red boots, and a red cape. He was equipped with one single sword, which was kept in his sheathe by his left hip. On his chest were two swords shaped as the letter V.

"Get him boys." one robber commanded, firing his gun.

The Super took his sword and parried all the bullets. Then he went to one robber and rapidly slashed him. When he was finished, the robbers clothed all fell down to the ground. The robber eluded the fight and ran away. The Super spun his sword around then pointed the tip of his blade at another robber. He gave it a flick and the sword became a bladed whip. He spun it and lassoed another robber around his foot. He pulled and the robber fell hard on his back knocking the wind out of him. He turned to the last robber.

"Listen dude. You can run away with out any problems, or you can end up your other two buddies. What's it gonna be?" asked the swordsman.

The robber nervously dropped his gun and turned. Suddenly, he turned and charged at the super.

"Okay." the super thought, putting away his sword.

He transformed his hands into two yellow swords with little lightning bolts around it. He slashed the arm of the charging robber. His slash created a little cut but a jolt of electricity was sent through the robbers body, causing him to fall on the floor all numb.

"Well, that went smoothly." said the Super, walking toward Invisigirl, who was still slumping against the getaway car, clenching her stomach. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."she replied. Invisigirl felt like she was going to pass out. Before she did, she was able to ask one final question. "Who are you?"

The Super replied, "My name. . .is Valor."

NOTE: I own Valor. For Violet's new suit, think of her old suit except she wears a blueish purplish tights, purple gloves and boots, and a pink IV in the center.


	8. Valor

**Valor**

Two hours later, Invisigirl woke up to find herself at the park where Tony was abducted. She got up and saw a Super standing in front of a fire in a barrel. She crawled up to the Super.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, what's up?" he replied.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

"Yeah? Um. . . you're welcome. Anytime."

"What was your name again?"

"Valor." he said silently.

"What was that?"

"My name is Valor."

"Well thanks again Valor." Invisigirl said. She later slapped her head "Oh shoot, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am. . ."

"I know who you are Invisigirl." interrupted Valor. "Or should I say. . . Violet Parr."

Invisigirl froze. No one except her family knew who she was. She began to wonder. "Has he been spying on me? Did Dash tell his friends who told his older brother?" Finally, she was able to talk. "H. . .how. . .do you kn. . .know about me?"

"I hear my father talk about you often. Daughter to Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible. You have the power to turn invisible and project force fields. I believe you now have gone through your transformation because who else could shield the entire park? Your greatest fear is your boyfriend knowing who you are. Yes, I know everything about you."

Invisigirl remembered those exact words were spoken by Nightmare right before he shot a laser at her, revealing her secret.

"Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me that **your** father is. . ."

"Yes, Nightmare."

Invisigirl gasped. She looked at Valor. First, she gave him a look remorse. Suddenly, her look became an angry glare. She got on to her feet.

"Then you must be sent by him to kill me!" she assumed

"Say WHAT?"

"You are not a Super fighting for justice and truth! I believe you are helping your dad in ruling the world! You are a spy for Nightmare and are going to capture me or kill me!"

"Look, you believe what ever you want to believe. I am not working for my dad and I don't want to kill you at all."

Invisigirl walked toward Valor and gave him a big slap across the face.

"You do that one more time. . ." threatened Valor.

"You will what?" said Invisigirl, slapping him again.

"I wish you haven't done that." Valor replied.

He turned to Invisigirl and gave her a solid palm strike right to the gut of the injured girl. She recoiled and fell back on the floor, clenching her stomach. He walked to the fallen Invisigirl.

"Let's get something straight here. If am a spy for my dad, I would've let you to die by those robbers. Plus, I could've taken you to my dad when you were unconscious if I wasn't on your side." Valor let out a sigh and continued. "You don't know anything about me Invisigirl."

"I'm sorry for judging you too quickly."replied Invisigirl. "To make it up to you, please tell me about your life."

"Well, it all began thirteen years ago. Right after I was born, my mother died. My father took me and raised me on his island. He was an evil person. The vilest, most harmful person I knew. For years, he forced me to aid him in all of his efforts to rob banks, kidnap people, and other bad stuff. As the years went by, so did his skill, and his ambition. His plans to rob a bank later turned to strategies to rule the world. I finally found the courage to tell my father that I will not continue to do anymore evil. He got so frustrated, after he beat the crap out of me, he locked me up in my room. After three days, I decided to escape. I took my sword went out in the world. Since then, I dedicated my life to fight evil and to foil father's plans."

"Wow! Well again sorry for making false accusations about you." apologized Invisigirl.

"Yeah. . .sure"

"So uh, what is your super power again?"

"Well, I can transform my hand into an elemental sword as well as a beam sword, which can shoot lasers and sonic slashes."

"Cool." answered an amazed Invisigirl. "So, and this sword you have?"

"This sword is the mighty V Sword. It has the same design as a Medieval Excalibur Sword. The handle is made of pure gold and the metal is sharp and strong enough to slice through anything. I also modified my blade to make it fireproof, waterproof to prevent rust, and so indestructible, nothing on earth can break it. This is nothing compared to my collection back at home. It's amazing how much you can afford if your dad steals 2,000,000 a week."

"How did you get interested in swordplay?"

"I don't know, I just am. Did I tell you I practice three hours a day?"

"No!"

Valor looked up at the sky. He saw the moon was directly above him.

"It's getting late." he said. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow, I will take you back home."

"NO!" shouted Invisigirl.

"I think you will be safer with your family."

"I don't need a family." Invisigirl cried. She broke into an uncontrollable weep. "Besides the probably don't care about me anymore."

"What made you say that?"

"Well, the homing device in my suit hasn't gone off. Their life is probably better off without me. I don't need a family and I can get through life pretty well without love from my family." Invisigirl continued to sob.

"Look what you just said, that's not true. Your family loves you very much."

"Yeah right, how would you know? I screw up on a stupid mission and now. . ." she continued to cry.

"Listen, if there's anyone out there who doesn't know what love is, it's me. I mean, my dad would rather plot another scheme to abduct someone instead of spend time with me. He would always punish me every time I did something that would've made him proud. I don't know about you but he doesn't give a darn about me." Valor wrapped his arm around Invisigirl. "My point is that your family loves you very much. I mean, your mom cooks for you and brings you to school. Your dad saved you from that Omnidroid when you were knocked out. Even though your brother teases you, he still loves you. But my point is that even though you mess up and even though your parents punish you, they still love you. I mean, if they didn't punish you, then you might end up like a thief, a kidnaper, or worse my dad."

Invisigirl looked up. She wiped her tears away.

"I am not going to force you to go home, but I will tell you this. My father is a dangerous person. He is ruthless, aggressive, and evil. He's the person that will make you beg for him to kill you. So, do you still want to rescue your boyfriend?"

Invisigirl was silent for a minute or so. Finally she said "No one takes my Tony."

"Okay. Well, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will travel to my father's island."

The fire was put out, but for Invisigirl, it was hours before she fell asleep


	9. Sneaky Stealth Ship Steal

**Speedy Stealth Ship Steal**

Morning came and Valor and Invisigirl woke up.

"Mornin' Invisigirl."

"Good morning Valor." She replied. She heard a growl in her belly.

"Let me guess. You are hungry right?" Valor asked. She nods. "Okay?" Valor said, standing up. "I'm going to fetch us some food. Can you please collect sticks, branches and pieces of wood for me?"

"Uh . . . okay." Invisigirl said as she walked around collecting as many sticks as she can. While she collected the wood, Valor went into a lake nearby to do some fishing. He took out his sword and held very still. For minutes, he kept his ground, waiting for a fish to swim up close. When a fish came close to striking distance, he thrust his blade into the swimming animal. He repeated the same process until he caught four fish.

Ten minutes later, Invisigirl and Valor met up again. She dropped her bundle of sticks.

"Invisigirl, hold this for me." Valor said, handing her the four fish he caught. She looked disgusted.

"EWWW! GROSS! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GO BUY SOME CEREAL OR SOMETHING?"

"I don't have any money with me."

"Oh . . . my bad."

"Don't worry about it." He replied, transforming his hand into a blazing Fire Sword. He touched the pile of wood with his sword and it began to ignite. "Hand me those sticks please."

"Sure thing." Invisigirl gave Valor four sticks. He took it and skewered one fish per stick. Invisigirl carefully placed it by the fire. The fish began to cook.

"This will take a while." Said Valor.

"What, can you cook these fish any faster?"

"Do you want me to burn them? If you can't wait, then go take a walk or something."

"Fine." Invisigirl got up and walked around the park. During her walk, she couldn't help but grumble about her situation with Valor. "Out of anyone I could've been stuck with, it had to be him. Why?" she stopped. She looked down and found a baseball bat someone left behind. She picked up the bat and came up with an idea. "Not to completely hurt him but just to scare him a bit."Planned Invisigirl.

Invisigirl froze and disappeared. A police car came doing its daily rounds. Invisigirl remembered one little thing. "Oh shoot. They are going to see a floating baseball bat and my identity will be exposed again." To her surprise, the police just drove by without noticing. Invisigirl looked at the bat. What she saw next amazed her. The baseball bat in her grasp had vanished just as she did. She grinned. "Oops, I forgot about what E did to my suit."

Valor had just finished cooking the fish. He turned and wondered where Invisigirl was.

"Invisigirl?" he called out. "Hey, where are you?"

Invisigirl was creeping up behind the unsuspecting super. She began to giggle a bit. She was apprehensive in giving Valor a very good scare. All she was going to do was give Valor a light jab with the bat. She pulled back her arm with the bat. She was about to thrust until Valor turned around and grabbed the invisible bat from her grasp. He pulled it and Invisigirl felt the bat slip from her hands. When it did, the bat reappeared. She reappeared also.

"Sorry Valor."

He glared at Invisigirl. "Forget it. Breakfast is ready."

They went toward their campsite and ate their fish. Invisigirl was amazed.

"Wow! Who would've thought that something gross could taste so good."

"Well aren't you happy." Valor asked eating.

After they finished, they discussed how the plan is going to work.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Invisigirl.

"Well, first we need to find a way to get to my father's island. Second, we need to rescue your boyfriend. Third, we have to stop Nightmare. I can't stop him without you. Will you help me?"

"Sure, but how will we get there?"

"I don't know. But we have to."

* * *

Invisigirl and Valor carefully, without being seen, made their way toward the harbor.

"So we're going to steal a ship?" asked Invisigirl.

"Yeah, a very fast one." He replied. They waited for the security guards to pass. "Let's go."

They made their way toward the speed boats. They looked until they got to a boat called "_Accelerator_."

"We'll take this one." Said Valor. "You get the keys to this baby and . . . "

He froze. A security guard looked at where he was. For a long time, they both stared at each other. The guard slowly walked to him. Valor wanted to move but he felt like his entire body was frozen. Suddenly, the guard just turned and left.

"That was close. Whoa!" Valor jumped back surprised. He saw that his feet had vanished. Then his body reappeared once again. He looked at Invisigirl who was trying so hard not to laugh. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"What? It was a joke. Sorry."

"Yeah that is what I am going to tell your parents and your boyfriend when they find you dead on your family's doorstep."

"To make you feel better, I'll get the keys."

Invisigirl left the swordsman super and went to the front desk. She turned invisible just in case anyone would see her and went to the door. She looked through the window.

"How am I supposed to get inside without anyone detecting me?" she wondered.

She slammed a fist on the wooden door. As the person at the front desk got up went to the door. As soon as she opened it, Invisigirl carefully slipped inside and to the place where all the keys are put. She came to a key labeled "_Accelerator_." she took it, slipped through the door with great stealth and to the boat. She handed Valor the keys.

"Let's get out of here." he said. They hoped in the boat and place the key in the slot. "Hey, make this boat and us disappear so no one will see us."

"Sure thing." Invisigirl got on her hands and knees. She concentrated and soon, the speedboat disappeared. Valor took command of the boat and quickly but carefully drove it out of the harbor.

"Almost out."

"Well hurry up it hurts just doing this." moaned Invisigirl, who started to loose some of her energy.

Finally, the boat was out of the harbor. It and Invisigirl reappeared. She laid on the ground.

"You okay?" asked Valor.

"I'll live."

Back at Nightmare's lair, Tony woke up. He noticed that he was laying on a metal board. His arms and legs were cuffed right on the metal board. Later, he felt like the metal board moved. First from a laying position to an upright position.

"Where am I? " he wondered.

"Welcome to my dungeon."said a dark, eerie voice. It was Nightmare.

"What do you want with me?" asked Tony.

"Oh I don't want you. All I want is your girlfriend and my son. I need them dead in order for my plan to be a success."

"If you hurt her, I will make you suffer."

"Hurt? Suffer? Now that's a good idea."

"You leave her alone."

"Master," said one of Nightmare's soldiers, "Our cameras detect a girl in purple and another Super armed with a sword coming this way."

"Send in the Water Unit, and make them suffer."


	10. Aquatic Attack

**Aquatic Attack**

"Are we there yet?" asked Invisigrl.

"For the tenth time today, not yet. We'll get there soon. It is right in the middle of the ocean. It's a long way over there."

"But seriously are we there. . ."

Valor turned and glared at her. "You ask that one more time, I will throw you overboard and leave you to the sharks."

"Okay man. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. It's just that you are busy having fun and smiling while your boyfriend is gone." replied Valor.

"Oh, so you have never had any happiness in your life?"

"Well, after you have lead a life full of sadness and hardship, it's kinda hard to smile."

"What are you talking about?" asked Invisigirl. "Why are you always so stubborn?"

"Well," Valor responded, "remember I told you that I told you I have countlessly foiled my dad's plans to rule the world? Well, sometimes I had to join up with the army, other people and Supers and take command in stopping my dad. Occasionally, other people want to just do it their way and take charge. I later just go by and do it by myself. I am a person who want people to do it my way or I do it alone, like a leader/loner type person. Anyways, every time I follow someone else's orders, people would get themselves hurt or killed. I noticed that my ways are always perfect and the only person you can trust is yourself."

"So most of your life is fighting your father and being surrounded with dead people right?" she asked. Valor didn't answer."Uh Valor? Hello?"

Valor saw something over the horizon. A fleet of destroyer boats coming their way. Invisigirl turned and saw them coming as well. She later saw a torpedo in the water hurling their way. Invisigirl was able to put up a force field right before the torpedoes collided. They exploded on contact of the force field but the impact sent Invisigirl to the ground. Valor took control over the wheel.

"Hang on, we're getting outta here." he said.

As the boat turned to elude the destroyer ships, Invisigirl laid on the boat in panting heavily.

* * *

Back at Nightmare's lair; 

"No!" screamed Tony. He watched in horror as Valor and Invisigirl tried to escape from the wrath of the boats.

"Too late now. Those two are goners now. And there is nothing you can do to save them." laughed Nightmare.

* * *

Back at the ocean; 

Valor tried all he could to get away from the destroyers but all his efforts were futile. He was running out of options and gas.

"Invisigirl, we are running out of gas. I am going to make a break toward my father's island. No more turning and steering. We are just going straight the whole way. Can you protect us until we get there?"

"I'll. . .try." she replied staggering to her feet, still fatigued from the torpedoes. She began to worry. "I'm not sure how much energy I have in me to shield us from the torpedoes. I hope we get there quick.

The _Accelerator _was put into full gear and sped away. The destroyers followed. They continued to fire torpedoes at the speed boat. Invisigirl countered with her force fields. Every time a torpedo would come crashing on the force field, a jolt of pain would be sent throughout her body. Her energy would be drained dramatically also. She struggled to ignore her pain and keep up her force field. Eventually, she was sent to her knees. Suddenly, she couldn't take the pain anymore. She fell down on the deck wailing in pain and huffing and puffing.

"Valor. . .I'm. . .sorry." Invisigirl whimpered.

"Oh crap." he said. Valor switched the boat to autopilot. He took Invisigirl into his arms and set her down on a seat. He went toward the bow of the boat. Valor's right arm began to glow a blue light. Within that blue light, his hand began to take form. When the light faded, a Beam Sword took place of his hand.

"Come and get it!"

Valor pointed his beam sword toward one destroyer. He fired a light-blue laser at the destroyer. The laser hit and the destroyer exploded. Valor faced two more destroyers coming. He charged up his sword until it glowed. When it was at full power, he slashed his Beam Sword horizontally. Valor fired, from his sword, a Sonic Slash. The projectile came slashing toward the two destroyers. The Sonic Slash sliced the destroyers in half. Finally, there was only destroyer left. Valor charged up his Beam Sword and fired another Sonic Slash. It came to the destroyer and slashed the ship in half. Before it exploded, it was able to fire one more torpedo. Valor saw it coming his way. He also noticed something else.

"Hey, why are we slowing down? Oh shoot."

Valor turned and rushed to the front of the boat. He looked at the gas meter. It was completely empty. He began to panic as the torpedo came closer and closer.

"Valor," cried Invisigirl, "what are we going to do?" she was still in pain.

"Invisigirl, my father's island is about a mile from our current position. We will have to swim the rest of the way."

Valor took Invisigirl in his arms. He jumped out of the _Accelerator_ and splashed down in the ocean. The torpedo hit the speed boat and exploded. They both emerged from the water when they both were safe.

* * *

Back at Nightmare's lair; 

"NO!" Tony cried in despair.

"Don't worry boy. The good news is they survived my fleet of destroyers." said Nightmare.

Tony looked up a little bit. Nightmare gave out another guffaw.

"The bad news is," he continued, "they won't endure the wrath of the Wizard of Water, the Sage of the Seven Seas,"

"You called boss." said a evil Super.

"Waterfall, I want you to go to Valor and Invisigirl. Don't come back until they're dead.

* * *

Back the ocean; 

Invisigirl and Valor swam non-stop to the island. Both went at a conservative but very slow pace because of Invisigirl.

"Can you go any faster?" asked Valor.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm tired and in pain after shielding you from all of those torpedoes?"

"We'll sorry." Valor looked up and saw a tidal wave coming their way. "Holy shoot! Watch out!"

Valor and Invisigirl swam underwater. The tidal wave came crashing down on them. They flipped under the water as the wave tossed the two supers. They emerged from the water, gasping for air, wiping the water from their faces.

"What the heck, where did that come from?" wondered a drenched Valor.

"I don't know." replied a soaked Invisigirl.

Suddenly, another tidal wave came crashing down on them. Once again, they dived in to the ocean while the tidal wave pounded them. After about twenty seconds, they emerged.

"Are you (cough) okay?" asked Valor, spewing salt water out.

"Yeah (cough) I am okay." Invisigirl said, wiping water from her face. She began to cough water out of her lungs. "You didn't tell (cough) me that your (cough) dad could control the elements."

"What baffles me is. . .Invisigirl, submerge now!"

Another tidal wave came falling down on them. For another twenty seconds or so, they were tossed and flipped underwater before they emerged from the water again as both took a gasp of air.

"As I was saying, (cough) he can't." finished Valor.

"Ah but I can." said a voice. "I, Waterfall, will destroy you."

Waterfall sent tidal wave after tidal wave. Valor and Invisigirl repeated the same process of submerging, getting tossed underwater, and emerging out of the ocean, inhaling a big breath of air. For some time, Waterfall continued to pound Invisigirl and Valor with tidal waves. Once again, they dove under, got flipped around and emerged, gasping. Soon, the two supers started to tire.

"I am getting sick of this!" said Valor. He transformed his hand into his Water Sword, an aqua blue blade with a little glass of water in his wrist. The top was shaped as a droplet of water. "Time to fight water with water."

Valor slashed his sword in the water, creating a tidal wave of his own. Waterfall countered with another. When the to waves collided, they repelled off each other, sending them back to their original senders. Waterfall spread his arms and the tidal wave split and crashed into the ocean. Valor slashed his own tsunami with his Water Sword. It too split and crashed into the ocean instead of on them.

"Time to finish this."

Valor sprung out of the water toward Waterfall. He slashed his Water Sword at the evil super. The slice made Waterfall recoil and disappear into the water.

* * *

Afterwards, they were eventually were washed up on to the shore. Invisigirl panted as she crawled up on the beach. 

"We made it" she said before she passed out on to the sand.

"Yeah. **We** made it . . . together as a team." He passed out with Invisigirl, smiling. For the first time in Valor's life, he actually had a true, loyal, kind friend.


	11. Back Home

**Back Home**

It was about noon when the Parrs got back home. They pulled up onto the driveway and they all got out. Helen slammed her door and glared at her husband.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked, taking Jack-Jack out of his seat.

"What am I supposed to do? You guys were in trouble."

"And you almost blew our cover, in front of everyone!"

"It was just only one car I threw at them."

"And. . ."

"Okay maybe one car and a truck."

"And you didn't have your Super Suit on! You know you could've been seen!"

"Oh, so you wanted me to do nothing and let Baron Von Ruthless and Bomb Jour kill the ones I love so much?"

"Uh, dad," Dash spoke, "Maybe that was how Violet felt two nights ago."

For a while, the entire family was silent. Bob and Helen stared at the ground. After about five minutes of regret, the family went into the house.

"Maybe we should go and apologize to Violet." suggested Helen.

"Yeah, you're right. Now I know how she felt when she decided to save Dash."

"Dad, Vi is gone!" said a worried Dash, scurrying out of the house. "She is not in the house!"

"WHAT!" screamed the worried parents.

"I checked every room in the house. She is. . ."

"This is our fault, if we weren't so hard and spiteful on her, she wouldn't have run away." said Bob.

"What makes you think she ran away?" asked Helen.

"Well, she was mad at us. We left without her knowing. I'm sure she ran away."

Dash interrupted, "Maybe we should look for her instead of arguing how she disappeared."

"Sure thing, where is the homing device?" asked Bob.

"Here it is." said Helen. She pressed a button on the device. She searched for Violet and her super suit. "Strange, her tracking device says that her suit is right in her room."

Dash sprinted to Violet's room. He went into her closet and started to throw clothes around, exploring around for her super suit. He was about to give up when he saw a piece of orange fabric in a trash can, by her study desk. He moved closer to the fabric and noticed a "I" on it. He pulled it out and ran back to Helen and Bob.

"Mom, Dad, here is Violet's super suit, but no Violet."

"She knows the world out there is a dangerous place. It's not like her to leave with out her super suit."

"We got to find her." said Bob. "I will get Lucius and we will search downtown. You get Edna and search with Dash her favorite spots."

Bob took his sports car and drove off to Lucius' house. When he got there. He knocked on his door.

"Hey Bob. What's up?" answered Lucius.

"Dude, you got to help me. Vi is missing, no one can find her, and she even left her super suit in her room."

"Okay hold on. HONEY?"

Lucius called out for his wife.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Violet is missing. Bob and I are going to find her."

"Oh my, I will notify the police right away."

Back with Helen and Dash;

"Here we are." Helen said as they drove up the security guard flashed on the screen.

"You want to see Edna?" he asked

"Yes, is it okay."

"Hold on. Can I have your name please?"

"Helen Parr."

Suddenly, E went and pushed the guard out of the way

"Okay, enough. You are fired dahling. Don't come back." Edna turned to Helen. "DAHLING! So nice of you to come back!"

"Yes it's great to see you too E"

"Please come in." The laser gate opened and she drove in. "How are things going for you?" asked E.

"Nothing much. Listen, Violet is missing and we need your help."

"What, the tracking device doesn't work?"

"No," said Dash "Her suit is in the trash. She is out there alone and without a super suit."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you are telling me your daughter didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Helen questioned.

"I made a new super suit for her. A better, newer, prettier purple suit. The tracking device in your orange/red/yellow suit isn't installed in her suit."

"Wait, so you are telling me that there is no way to track my Violet?" questioned an agitated but worried Helen.

"Patience dahling. I am working on it right now. You will be able to track your daughter in about let's say, four hours."

"FOUR HOURS!" Dash shrieked.

"Sorry dahling but these things aren't easy to make."

Helen took out her cell phone and called Bob.

"Bob?"

"Honey, did you find Violet yet?"

"No, but the Edna made her a new suit, she took it and now is out there somewhere with her new suit. E is working on a tracking device right now."

"How long will it take?" asked her husband.

"About four hours."

"Four hours? I can't just sit on my butt and wait. I want to rescue Violet now."

"Honey, there is nothing we can do right now. Just pray that Violet is okay."

Back at Nightmare's island, day broke. Invisigirl woke up. The first thing she noticed was her long black hair was in her eyes. The brushed her hair back to her ear and started looking for her pink headband.

"Mornin' Invisigirl." said Valor

"Oh hi. Say, haven't you seen my headband? It's pink and has a purple flower on it."

"You mean this?" In Valor's hands was her headband. Invisigirl snatched it from Valor's hands. "What?"

"Don't ever touch this again. This was a present from Tony about two weeks ago. This is so special to me, I have never taken it off ever since I got it."

"Sorry, I was just cleaning the sand off it. Man you really do love him so much do you?"

After a breakfast of fish, Valor went to a nearby tree, where his V Sword was hanging out to dry from the water.

"Is your weapon ruined?" asked Invisigirl.

"No, I told you. It's made with a special material. My sword is fireproof, waterproof, it can't bend, break, or be damaged at all. It is very strong."

After Valor sheathed his weapon, both he and Invisigirl ventured straight into the jungle


	12. Adventure in the Island

**Adventure in the Island**

Valor and Invisigirl ventured off in to the jungle. It was full of tall trees with vines, shrubs and other kinds of flora. In addition to that, it was filled with many diverse species of animals, like monkeys, birds, and bugs and insects.

"Wow, this place reminds me of the Nomanisan jungle." she said out loud.

Invisigirl remembered her family and their encounter with Syndrome. She recalled her and her brother sneaking on the plane, attacked by the missiles, her adventure with her family in the jungle, and her lecture with Helen. Suddenly, Invisigirl stopped in her tacks. Valor turned.

"Hey Invisgirl, ya okay?"

She said nothing. She looked down and began to have some doubts. She was uncertain that she will be strong enough to face Nightmare and save Tony.

"Hello? Earth to Invisigirl." Valor continued

"Huh? Oh, sorry Valor."

"Ya okay?"

"Well, it's just that I am a little apprehensive about confronting Nightmare. I understand that he is a powerful person and a ruthless, fierce, violent enemy. I. . . well. . . don't think I am strong enough to face him." she began to sob a bit.

"What made you say that?"

"Well, this big jungle reminded me of my showdown with Syndrome. When we got to his island, my mom and I had a little conversation. She told me "When the time comes, I'll know what to do". Now, I feel unsure and insecure. I feel like I will just. . ."

Invisigirl continued to cry. Valor comforted her a bit.

"Listen. I know you are a little anxious. Don't worry. You will do just fine."

"How were you able to fight your father?"

"I'll tell you this. It wasn't easy. Somehow, I always end up victorious. Invisigirl, if you are ever in doubt, if you ever come to a situation where you are a little uptight, all you have to do is not listen to everyone else." Valor pointed to Invisigirl's heart. "All you have to do listen to what your heart has to say. Your heart is what keeps you going, what keeps you driving. As long as it's going, everything will be alright."

Invisigirl looked up. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let me ask you this." Valor continued. "How much do you love Tony?"

"I would die for him."

Valor smiled. "You see. Your love is strong. That will guide you in our battle. As long as you are willing to fight, and endure every thing Nightmare throws at you. I'm sure we will finally vanquish my father."

Invisigirl smiled right back. "How far is it from your dad's lair?"

Valor climbed a tall tree. When he got to the top, he pointed to a tall structure on the volcano.

"It's not really far. Just. . . a big swamp area, a huge lake, lava pits and a vast space of jungle to go through." Valor climbed down the tree. And turned to Invisigirl. He was surprised to see that she was not a least bit worried. Instead, she had a determined look.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Back at Nightmare's containment room; 

"Boss, those two twerps are headed this way." said one commanding solider.

"Well, it looks like my son and your girlfriend are hard to kill." Nightmare replied turning toward Tony. "How should I finish them?" he asked.

Tony just glared at him. He didn't make a sound.

"Okay, I'll just let you watch them die."

* * *

Back with Valor and Invisigirl; 

The two continued to venture off in the island. They fist encountered a huge quicksand swamp. They debated on what to do.

"I can just form a force field around us and we can float across."

"Yeah, but you need to conserve you energy when we really need it. I guess we have no choice but to go across."

"Wait, we have to go in, get our selves all mucky and dirty?"

Valor formed his hand into a wavy, curling, brown Earth Sword. He plunged the Earth Sword in to the quicksand. It began to part until it made a pathway. They began to walk across.

"So all your Elemental Swords gives you the power to manipulate the elements? Cool!" Invisigirl applauded.

Next came crossing the lake. Valor was about to transform his hands into his Water Swords, when he heard a noise. It was a sound of a helicopter. Not just any, Nightmare's chopper.

"Invisigirl, take a big breath and dive in."

"Why? Can we just walk across? Besides, I am tired of swimming."

"Okay," Valor replied, "you can get caught by the guards and get killed."

"Fine, you win."

They both plunged into the lake. They stayed down there while the chopper encircles the area, looking for Invisigirl or Valor.

"Sir, I can't find them anywhere." said the pilot. "Are you sure they are here?"

"They must be in the swamp area. Search there." said a dark voice.

As the chopper flew way, Valor and Invisigirl resurfaced from the water, gasping a big breath of air.

"That was close."coughed Invisigirl.

"Yeah." Valor agrees. "Come on, we still have a long way to go." he continued as they continued to swim to the end of the lake.

Next up came the hot lava pits. Invisigirl began to complain.

"Wow, it's so hot in here." she said, taking her pink headband off and wiping the sweat off it. She placed it back on

Valor stared at the hot lava and started transforming his hands once again. Both his hands became blazing, burning, red Fire Swords. He was about to dip it into the lava and make a path, until he heard the noise of a helicopter. He turned and saw three of them coming their way.

"Well, so much for walking." he said.

The three choppers began to shoot their guns at them. Invisigirl jumped out of the way and Valor jumped a incredibly big jump toward the choppers. With his Fire Sword, he slashed one chopper in half. Then, he spun around really fast, like a propeller blade. It looked like a spinning saw of fiery doom. Valor spun and slashed the other two choppers. Before it crashed, the pilot was able to deliver one final message.

"Sir, they are heading into the jungle. GET THEM!"

"Invisigirl, we better get movin'."

They made a dash into the jungle. They didn't stop for a rest.

* * *

Back at Nightmare's containment area; 

"I am impressed young man. Valor and Invisigirl are a hard couple to kill." Nightmare turned to his commanding officers. "Send your strongest army to the jungle. If we can't kill them, capture them." He turned to Tony. "Your friends will join you soon." He said, laughing.


	13. Defense to Offense

**Defense to Offense**

Valor and Invisigirl continued to run in the jungle, not knowing whether if the direction they were going was right, let alone safe. Suddenly, they saw an entire fleet of soldiers waiting for them. They stopped as the troops advanced.

"Valor, what so we do." Invisigirl asked all worried.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You are outnumbered and out powered. Surrender now or be destroyed." commanded the leader of the troops.

"Uh, do you by chance have a third choice?" asked Valor.

"Your third choice is to fight us, but we all know your effort and determination won't help you win."

Invisigirl smiled and looked at Valor, who was smiling right back. "We'll take option three." said the two.

"Very well." The troops begin to charge at the two supers. Valor and Invisigirl prepared for one of the biggest fights of their lives.

Valor took out his V Sword and blocked every bullet coming at him. Invisigirl stood behind him. Valor charged at the soldier when they tried to reload. He slashed at their guns, slicing them in half. Afterwards he gave the soldiers a powerful kick, sending them slamming against some trees. Invisigirl blocked some of the bullets that were fired at her with her force field. The impact sent a jolt of pain in Invisigirl's body, but she went on fighting. She ran toward some soldiers, jumped, and kicked two soldiers. Valor slashed his weapon through more guns and hits the handle of the sword on a couple soldiers. Invisigirl turned invisible and ducked to the ground. She planed on the troops shooting everywhere without them knowing where she was. Her plan executed to perfection. The confused soldiers shot their guns at random places. Some of the bullets killed the Nightmare's soldiers. This made the shooting stop. Invisigirl saw her opportunity and got back up. A barrage of invisible fists came toward the unguarded troops. Valor sheathed his weapon and jumped to where Invisigirl was.

"Troops, surround them now!" commanded the commander.

Nightmare's soldiers began to encircle the two young supers. Valor and Invisigirl stood their ground but stayed alert, just in case they planed something unscrupulous. Suddenly, they began firing their guns at the centered Valor and Invisigirl. Invisigirl was able to put a force field around herself and her comrade. The bullets bounced off of her force field into various directions. The troops slowly moved closer until they were about a foot away from Valor and Invisigirl. Every time her force field got pounded by bullets, her pain and fatigue grew worst. She was sent to her knees, holding up her force field. Valor watches in horror as his fellow friend struggles to keep them alive.

"Invisigirl, stay strong! Don't give up!"

Invisigirl tried her best her to keep up her force field. She was about to give up when she felt righteous fury build up in her. It gave her energy to keep the force field. Invisigirl later used all her energy to expand her force field. It started as a little dome around the two Supers, then expands and widens in all direction. It sent all of the soldiers flying around. She got up, panting a little.

"Okay . . . what just happened?" Valor asked.

"I don't know." Invisigirl managed to say, groaning. "Usually, my powers are used for defense." She eyed on all of the soldiers. "Valor, shall we resume?"

"Just what I had in mind."

Valor's hand began to glow. In its place, formed a blue Beam Sword. He began firing light blue lasers at the fallen soldiers. Soon, they looked at the lifeless soldiers.

"Let's continue. Nightmare's base is just behind that door over there." Valor pointed to a large metallic door. His hand transformed into a dark metallic sword, his Metal Sword. He thrust the blade into the door. It opened, Invisigirl and Valor went through, and the door closed right behind them. What they saw next left them in complete shock.

"Holy sh. . . . " Valor began.

"Watch your language Valor." scowled Invisigirl. "Just because we have to take on . . . a big, huge tank, doesn't . . . "

"Okay, I'm sorry."

A big tank stood in the way between the two supers and the entrance to Nightmare's lair. Valor's hand transformed into a Beam Sword again. The stood ready for whatever might happen next. All of the sudden, Valor had a plan.

"Invisigirl, try to encapsulate the tank in a force field."

Invisigirl concentered as hard as she could to make the force field. A brilliant purple sphere trapped the large tank.

"Ready?" asked Valor "FIRE!"

Valor slashed his charged up Beam Sword and fired a Sonic Slash at the tank trapped in the force field. It crashed against the tank. It exploded with a big BOOM!

"Well that was easy." said Valor.

Invisigirl said nothing. Instead, she was amazed of the power she had. She then remembered her talk with her mom on Nomanisan.

(Start flashback)

"Mom, what happened on the plane. I'm sorry." stuttered Violet. "I wanted to help. I mean when you ask me to . . . I'm sorry."

Helen placed a finger over Violet's mouth. "It isn't your fault. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly ask so much of you. But things are different now, and doubt is a luxury we can't afford any more sweetie. You have more power than you realize. Don't think. And don't worry." Helen puts Violet's long dark hair behind her ear. She concluded her lecture with one final statement. "If the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in your blood."

As Elastigirl leaves, Violet looks down at her mask, and she begins to cry. She looks up with a compulsive look as she puts on her mask.

(End flashback)

"Mom, I understand now. I will make you proud." Invisigirl thought.

The two Supers walked up to the entrance of Nightmare's lair. Without warning, the door opened. Invisigirl and Valor could not believe what they saw. An entire fleet of soldiers waiting for them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the courageous swordsman Valor and the poltergeist daughter Invisigirl."

"Hi dad. Long time no see."

"I must say I am very impressed. You survived the assault in the ocean, ventured in my dangerous island, overcame an army, and took down a tank. Sadly, I can't let you interfere my plans for global destruction."

Nightmare fire lasers from his hand. They both hit Valor and Invisigirl, who was sent to the floor in pain.

"Now, it is time to see if you are powerful enough to stop me. ATTACK!"

Nightmare's soldiers slowly advanced toward the fallen Supers.


	14. Tormented and Captured

**Tormented and Captured**

As Nightmare's troops advanced slowly to Valor and Invisigirl, the Supers got up from the ground. Valor's hand became a green, bamboo, vine-wrapped, leafed, flowered Plant Sword. Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance.

"Ready?" asked Valor.

"You know I am" she responded.

"CHARGE!" Nightmare commanded. Every soldier charged at Valor and Invisigirl.

Valor horizontally slashed his Plant Sword and a barrage of razor-sharp leaves came storming toward the soldiers. It gave the troops many cuts and slashes on their body. Valor lunged his sword and a vine came out of his Plant Sword. The vine knocked down some troops. Invisigirl formed a force field ball around herself. Although without the presence of Dash, she did have help from Valor. The swordsman Super kicked the force field ball, sending it rolling down and hitting the recoiled troops. They were knocked down like bowling pins.

"STRIKE!" she cheered.

The knocked down soldiers struggled to get up. All of the sudden, Nightmare fired a laser at Invisigirl. It hit the teenaged Super's chest at full blast. She was sent crashing to the ground. Nightmare, being the cruel monster he is, fired more lasers at the fallen Invisigirl. Valor, shocked, reverted his Plant Sword to his regular hand. He took out his blade. With them, blocked the oncoming onslaught of lasers. The blasts he blocked reflected onto trees and in various directions. When the attacking stopped, Valor and Nightmare stared at each other. Their glace at each other was disturbed by a laser beam fired by a recovering soldier. It hit Valor straight in the chest. He was sent to the ground next to Invisigirl. As the soldiers reached full recovery and picked up their guns, the two teenaged supers struggled to stand and get back on their feet. As the last soldier picked up his gun, they all began to fire at Valor and Invisigirl. She was able to put up a force field around herself and her teammate. For Invisigirl, the pain for her was excruciating, but she was able to keep it up. The soldiers began to move forward. They came closer and closer to the encapsulated Supers. When they were about at least a meter away from the project force field, Invisigirl saw her chance. Without warning, she expanded her force field, sending the troops everywhere, into and through trees, on the ground, and slamming on the entrance door. Invisigirl cringed and wobbled around. Valor took advantage of the downed soldiers. With his V Sword, he charged at the downed soldiers. His blade created a deep wound on nearly half of the soldiers. Valor sheathed his sword and looked at the dropped troops.

"Well, wasn't that one of the hardest fight in my life." He turned to his father. "Now you're next."

"Son, you never change . . . stubborn, always fighting the good fight. You know, if you were on my side, you would've been a great ruler of this world."

"Shut up! I will never join you!"

Nightmare gave a sudden laugh. Instead of being angered by this, he walked up to Valor and Invisigirl.

"Haven't you learned that you must respect your elders?" he laughed.

Nightmare's hands glowed red and he fired a very powerful, impacting laser beam at the two. The blast sent them thrown violently on the huge metal entrance door. But instead of stopping the blast when Valor and Invisigirl hit the strong steel door, he continued to fire. Valor and Invisigirl whimpered in pain. It was excruciating. For about five minutes, the two young supers kept on getting plastered on the door by Nightmare's violent lasers. When he stopped, Valor and Invisigirl looked all messed up. They were beaten, thrashed, and bruised. They looked up and saw Nightmare and his army right behind him.

"Okay boys. They're all yours. Have fun and do what you wish with them." said Nightmare.

The troops laughed as they prepared to give Valor and Invisigirl the torture of their lives. First, one tall soldier grabbed them and lifted them up. The other soldiers relentlessly delivered blows to Valor's and Invisigirl's body, including the face and midsection. After a couple minutes of pounding the heck out of Valor and Invisigirl they stopped. The troops mocked the hurt Supers, who was now all bruised and thrashed. The giant soldier later picked them up and threw them into the steel door. The impact of the two created a gigantic dent in the door. Then, he picked up Valor and slammed him against Invisigirl. The two Supers struggled to get on all fours. When they did, one soldier kicked them both in the chest. After a minute of groaning in pain, one soldier put Invisigirl in a powerful grasping headlock while another locked Valor in a bearhug. Weak from the beating, Valor and Invisigirl was now defenseless and could do nothing. A minute passed, and they dropped the two Supers on the ground. Valor felt like his back is broken, while Invisigirl had to battle a stomachache and a headache. The torture didn't stop there. Many soldiers grabbed them by the throat and started to choke the life out of the duo. They manage to let out a couple gags here and there but they still fought all they can for at least for one breath of air. One tall troop picked the two teenaged Supers up and chokeslams Valor on the entrance and Invisigirl on the ground. He finally loosened his grip on their necks. Rather than choke them some more, he grabbed Invisigirl and Valor by the head and ferociously slammed the two to the ground, head first. The soldiers continued to punish the Supers by delivering stomps to the downed Valor and Invisigirl. Then the fattest troop came to the fallen Supers and with his enormous size, body slammed the two. After they let out a cry of pain, Nightmare fired an onslaught of lasers on Valor and Invisigirl. When the beating ceased, the two were a complete mess.

Valor was cover in bruises and thrash marks. His face now had two black eyes, cuts and marks everywhere, and thrash indicators everywhere. His super suit was just as messed up as his body. His red cape was torn and lacerated while his Super Suit had cuts and tears. He felt both numb and bruised. Invisigirl had most of her super suit all ruined. Thrash and convulse marks covered the Super Suit. Her left glove was ripped and torn and both her boots were completely destroyed, leaving her bootless and bare footed. Then, Invisigirl and Valor felt the troops pin them down to the earth. Nightmare walked up to Invisigirl.

"Well, well. Invisigirl. How does it feel? Out-powered, and beaten?"

Invisigirl continued to pant in pain. She glared at Nightmare.

"You know the truth. You are weak, helpless and a wimpish super. What a joke, you have no right to be a super or to live."

Nightmare now turned to te clobbered Valor. He began to taunt him.

"Look at you son. Pathetic, despicable and a disgrace. Always fighting the good side. You know. You could've been a perfect successor to me. So many deaths and destructions around the world could be caused by you. You would've made any father proud."

"Never, I am not like you." Valor managed to say.

"Ah, but you are son. We both have a lot in common. Ambitiousness, determination, strong willed, and powerful. You can't hide the fact my boy. You and I are, like father like son."

Valor summoned all his rage and anger in his body. He begins to try to break out of the troops' grasp onto the ground. All his attempts were futile.

"Take them to the containment room. Where that other boy is." commanded Nightmare.

The troops carried the beaten Valor and Invisigirl into his lair. Nightmare turned and gazed at the scenery. He looked at the incalculable damage that his son and Invisigirl caused. He also looked at the area where they were beaten ferociously.

"Now, with the Valor and Invisigirl captive, no one will stop me from my lifelong dream of global demolition." He concluded laughing, walking into his den.


	15. Incubus Operator

**Incubus Operator**

Valor and Invisigirl were taken into Nightmare's lair. The soldiers carried them down a long hallway until they got to a black door that had the words "Incubus Room" on it. Valor regained consciousness and saw that the Containment room he was being carried into was a dark area with a big machine and three table-like bed with cuffs on the corners. Valor was able to see a boy in an expression of shock, disbelief, and sorrow. He was also in tears as he examined Invisgirl's beaten body.

"NO VIOLET!" Tony cried, as the guards placed and cuffed Valor on the left bed-like table, and Invisigirl on the middle. Since she was barefooted, the metal cuffs felt cold. Tony, on the right wailed at his battered girlfriend.

"Stop your crying boy; I could've done a lot worse to her." said Nightmare.

"You . . . you monster!" Tony said through his tears.

Nightmare laughed and walked over to Invisigirl. "She was easy: weak, powerless and completely inadequate in our world." Without warning, he gave Invisigirl a hard, solid punch in the stomach. The blow made her regain her consciousness, but also, she groaned and coughed in pain.

Tony, angered by Nightmare's action used all his rage to break from the confined grip the cuffs gave him. As he struggled Nightmare laughed at Tony's unsuccessful efforts.

"Don't fight it." said Valor to Tony. He too was enraged at his father. Still, he just asked him, "What do you want with us? What are your plans?"

"Oh it's very simple. You were the only obstacle in my way from my goal of world demolition. Since you have countlessly thwarted my plans, I needed to get rid of you. That was the hard part. Fighting you on your own turf. Then it came to me. Instead of me coming to you, I wanted you to come to us, where I had my trap baited and set. There was one minor flaw. The problem was how to get you on my island. I finally figured it out. I just had to kidnap someone and make sure that you would take the bait. Alternatively, I got two Supers willing to stop me. My plan executed to perfection. Now with you out of the picture, I can continue for my Armageddon with the world. I will show the earth the **greatest NIGHTMARE!**" he continued to laugh.

"And exactly what are you going to do with us?" asked Valor, "Bore us to death with your monologues of nightmares to the world?"

"Now that you mention nightmares, why don't you look up."

Valor, Invisigirl, and Tony looked at what was above their heads. They saw right above them was a grayish, blackish helmet with two light bulbs on it.

"What is it?" Tony questioned.

"I'm glad you asked." Nightmare continued to explain what the machine was. "This is my favorite mechanism for torturing people. I call it, the "Incubus Operator". This baby, when you have the helmet place on, will put you in trance. While in your little trance, you start dozing off into dreamland, or should I say nightmare world. You will be stuck in a deep slumber while all your fears, sadness, and misery all come together. As a result, you will experience one of the greatest nightmares ever in your life.

Invisigirl finally spoke. "So you are saying if you activate this machine with that dorky helmet on our heads, we will be stuck in a nightmare without waking up?"

"Exactly." said Nightmare. "Hey, I love tormenting and excruciate peoples fears. It's my preferred way of anguishing people."

"Oh, like any of us want to be trapped an eternal nightmare, get me out of this thing." complained Valor, struggling to break from the metal cuffs.

"Too late son. Face it. It's over. Evil triumphs over good this time. And there is nothing in the world any of you can do about it." Nightmare said.

Nightmare pressed a button on the Incubus Operator, which made the helmets lower on to the young captive kids. They all began to try to break free before the helmet came down. The efforts were proved fruitless as the helmet was placed on Tony's head. The light bulbs turned red and Tony fell in a Nightmare. Invisigirl, frightened after seeing what happened to Tony, wanted to form a force field around herself so she could free herself and the others. She wanted so badly to but her pain and weariness kept distracting and hurting her. Her incubus helmet was placed, the light bulbs flashed red, and she to fell in a nightmare. Valor saw his helmet come down and knew there was nothing he could do. Before his helmet was put on, he was able to notice one thing before he fell into his nightmare. Valor was able to distinguish Invisigirl's pink IV on her thrashed up super suit beep.


	16. Bad Dreams

**Bad Dreams**

Nightmare also noticed the IV on Invisigirl's messed up Super Suit beep. He just simply laughed and made his way out of the containment room. He later gathered his army of more than a thousand soldiers. One half of them stayed at the island.

"When the family comes, unleash hell."

Nightmare and the other soldiers made their way to their battle planes, ships and carriers. They took off and headed straight toward Metroville.

* * *

Back in the containment room;

The Incubus Operator gave Valor, Invisigirl and Tony the worst dream of their life. Tony's dream started when he was in a creepy, and eerie graveyard. He slowly paced his way as he walked by graves and bare trees. He then heard a voice.

"Toooooooooony." It said. Tony flinched and heard it again. "Toooooooooony." The voice wailed.

Tony was terrified and kept walking. As he did, he got closer to the voice.

"Toooooooooony."

"Where are you? What do you want?" Tony wondered.

"Toooooooooony." The voice continued to howl. "I am right behind you."

Tony turned around and almost fainted. He saw a ghostly figure of Violet. She was in her purple super suit but without her mask. She was sitting on top of a grave stone.

"Violet . . . is that really you?"

"Yes Tony, it is. Dead and out of your life forever."

Tony let out a little cry. "No. It can't be. There is no way that . . . "

"I could be dead?" she replied. "Believe it Tony. Your girlfriend is gone now. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Tony began to weep. Ghost Violet continued speaking. "You know that you shouldn't be sad."

Tony looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me. You know that you have never cared about me like I don't give a darn about you."

"Violet, what are you saying? You know I . . . "

"Liar! You made me like this. A dead, ghostly figure before you." Violet took out something. It was her pink headband with a violet flower on it. She held it and took it in both hands. She broke it in half. Tony was shocked of what he saw. Violet continued. "You can't hide from the truth. You don't love me and never cared at all about me."

At this point, Tony was weeping and bawling. He could not believe that his own girl would suddenly turn on him.

* * *

Invisigirl's dream starts when she was out in the ocean still in her clobbered super suit. She tried swimming to the surface but saw she had a huge metal ball chained to her bare ankle. She mustered all the strength she had to get to the surface of the water. After a minute of swimming and fighting for air. She was able to resurface. After wiping the water from her eyes, she formed a force field around herself and the chained ball. She began to float above the surface all tired and out of breath. When she did form her force field, she felt a jolt of pain in her body and decreased her energy. Still, she stayed a float till her family's super boat, the Incrediboat, came by. On deck was Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl.

"Mom, dad, help me." Invisigirl wailed.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl just laughed at her suffering daughter. "Why should we? You never listened to our commands, why should we listen to your pleas?" Invisigirl could not believe what her parent said to her. Her parents continued to speak. "You would rather do what you want to do instead of the right thing. You know what? Nightmare was right. You are weak, insignificant and pathetic."

Now, Invisigirl tried to stay afloat and battle her pain and tiredness at the same time. She later heard a voce from the sky. She looked up and saw her grandfather in the heavens. She was shocked even more when he began to taunt tease and mock Invisigirl. She began to cry.

"If you just listen to us honey, there would be fewer casualties. Look what happened to you friends after you decided to ignore us." said Elastigirl. She pointed to the front of the Incrediboat. Invisigirl looked and what she saw totally traumatized her. Valor and Tony lay dead with Valor's sword skewering the two downed boys. Invisigirl began to weep in agony.

"For your punishment . . . " said Mr. Incredible. He gave Invisigirl's force field a very powerful punch. The impact greatly increased Invisigirl's pain and totally depleted her energy. The pain was so unbearable, she dropped her force field and was sent into the ocean below.

* * *

In Valor's dream, he was in a barren wasteland. Valor gazed at the scenery. The skies were red and filled with black, dark clouds. There was no sign of life anywhere. The ground was all bare and abandoned. Buildings were all crumbled and destroyed. What frightened Valor the most was he saw dead people everywhere. People, lifeless, lay motionless on the street, nearby cars, and basically just all around the place. Valor notices something irregular and odd about the dead victims. They all had parts of their bodies slashed off or would have a sword stuck in their body. Valor stared at the horrifying scene.

"It's a wonderful sight isn't it?"

Valor turned and saw his father right behind him. "Dad, what happened?" Valor angrily asked. "What did you to these people?"

"What did **I** do? Son, you must be crazy to accuse me of doing something you did."

Valor backed up slowly from Nightmare. "No. I couldn't have done this."

"Ah, but you did." Nightmare slowly advanced to the retreating Valor. "You killed all these people and became the greatest villain in the world. You made me proud . . . son.

"I SAID NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Valor took out his V Sword and thrust it into Nightmare. Instead, he went through his father as if he was a hologram. Valor fell on his face and looked up. What he saw completely left him shocked and traumatized. Right in front of him was lifeless one and only friend, Violet. She had Valor's sword, skewered through her body. Valor looked at her with horror and looked up. He saw a big rock like structure in front of him. It was shaped and formed like his symbol of the two sword crossing on the hilt on his chest.

"See son? You conquered this world better than I ever imagined. You caused many casualties, left the world in utter terror, and was able to establish a statue that will commend your name."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Valor cried in disbelief.


	17. Fight Your Fears

**Fight Your Fears**

Valor continued to weep in disbelief. His father kept on tormenting him.

"You can't hide from the facts Valor. You destroyed the earth, you killed off millions of people, even your friends and you made every person fear your name. Yes. You are by far the most evil, vile, ruthless person ever to walk this earth."

Valor right now was on his knees covering his ears. He tried his hardest to block out his father's words of suffering but he couldn't. Nightmare's words continually echoed in his mind.

"Valor my boy, why do you keep trying to reject this nightmare of yours? You should be quite joyous to fulfil a dream we both share: global reformation, of evil that is. Don't fight it."

Suddenly, Valor had an idea. He got up and confronted his father. They both stared at each other. Finally, I spite of the grotesque incubus Valor had to face, he finally got the courage to speak in front of Nightmare.

"Dad, you are right about one thing. We both do share a common goal of world reformation. In addition, we both share the same qualities: ambition, determination, leadership and power. But there are some that I have that you will never be. Courage, friendship, and loyalty to good."

"Nonsense." said Nightmare.

Valor grinned at his father. "You are wrong about me dad. I was never evil, I am not evil, and I will never will be evil. Do you want to know what I am, was and will always will be?" Valor took out his V Sword. He raised his blade into the dark sky. A little ray of light shined down on Valor and his raised sword. As his courage grew, the light expanded. The light began to purify the destructed world. Things all of the sudden came back to life. Valor continued to confront his father. "I am the Courageous Swordsman. I am the Leader/Loner Warrior. I . . . AM . . . VALOR!"

His final, three, powerful words shrouded the entire earth in light, life and happiness. People came back to life and the rock idol of Valor disappeared. Valor regained his consciousness and broke out of his nightmare.

Valor was back into reality and in the containment room. He transformed his hand into his Metal Sword and began to manipulate the metal cuffs. He eventually attracted one of the hand locks, causing it to magnetize on to his Metal Sword. His hand was now free and later, he took out his sword. He slashed off the other cuffs on his hands and feet. When the last one was slashed off he fell on his face onto the ground. He got up and staggered to the Incubus Operator.

"If I destroy this thing, Tony and Invisigirl will be trapped in their nightmares forever." Valor had another thought came to him. "I escaped by fighting my fears. Maybe if I can communicate to the other two, maybe they can escape as well." Valor stumbled to Tony. "Tony!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I know you can hear me man. Don't let the nightmare frighten you. FIGHT IT OFF!"

Tony was crushed by what he has just witnessed. Violet's headband that he gave as a present was now destroyed. The ghostly Violet continued to anguish Tony.

"I never loved you, you big jerk. No one does. What, you going to cry now? Go on, be miserable." Ghost Violet mocked.

Tony did just that. Never had he felt so miserable in his entire life. The person he had cared about the most now telling him that he isn't good enough. Tony, all of the sudden heard a voice in his mind.

"FIGHT YOUR FEARS!" The voice sounded like Valor. He heard it again. "TONY, FIGHT YOUR FEARS."

Astonishingly, a ghostly form of Valor appeared in front of Tony. He jumped back all terrified.

"Valor. . ." he managed to say. "Is that you? Are you dead as well?"

"No Tony. I am just your imagination. Listen to me Tony. This entire place you are in is just a nightmare. If you snap out of it, this entire dream will vanish. But in order to do that, you must fight. Turn your intensified incubus into a delightful dream. You can do it buddy. Good luck."

Ghost Valor vanished. Tony wiped the tears from his eyes. He got on to his feet and faced Violet.

"You got something to say to me punk?" she asked.

"Yeah. There is. Violet, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Plus, you are the prettiest person I have ever laid my eyes on." Tony's soft words of kindness began to transform the graveyard to a beautiful meadow with grass, blue skies, and purple flowers. "Listen to me Violet. You being Invisigirl is nothing to me. I want you the way you are. You are a brave, strong, beautiful person Violet." Tony picked up the pink headband, which was now mended and repaired. He put it on Violet's head. Vi, there is one more thing I want to say. I LOVE YOU VIOLET PARR!"

At that very moment, Ghost Violet disappeared and before Tony was a artistic scenery of a meadow. He later woke up into reality and broke free from his nightmare. Valor, with the blade in his hand, slashed off Tony's cuffs. Tony fell on all fours on to the ground.

"Tony, you okay man?"

"Yeah, but it was horrible. I was in a graveyard and saw a ghostly figure of. . . VIOLET!"

Tony and Valor rushed over to the beaten Violet, who was stuck in her nightmare.

"Tony, I want you to try to communicate with Invisigirl. If we can help her wake, she might be able to escape from her bad dream.

Tony and Valor tried to motivate the dazed out teenage super heroine.

In Invisigirl's dream, she was drowning in the ocean. She tried to swim up but her weariness and pain just gets worse and worse. She was about to give up till she saw a bright light in front of her. Invisigirl looked up and saw her two best friends Valor and Tony in front of her.

"Surprised to see us Invisigirl, or should I say Violet?" inquired Valor.

Violet let out a gasp of air, which turned to bubbles and floated to the surface. Invisigirl finally realized that she was now out of air, but Tony gave her reassurance.

"Don't worry Vi. We are with you. Everything is going to be all right. Please, take a breath."

Invisigirl thought he was crazy to breath underwater but she did anyway for two reasons. One, if Valor and Tony are able to stay alive underwater, maybe she can too. Two, she always does whatever Tony requests because he has been very kind to her all the time. She inhaled and later winced.

"Hey, I can breath. Wait, Valor, Tony, I thought. . . weren't you. . . what happened. . ."

Questions stirred in Invisigirl's mind. She didn't know what to ask first. Finally, Valor concluded.

"Listen Invisigirl. This is only a bad dream. This isn't real. The only way to escape is to fight out of it. Remember this one last thing. We are your friends, and we give you strength. As long as we are in your heart, you will find the determination you will need to fight and endure the battle till the very end."

Valor touched Invisigirl on the face and a bright light shined. When the light faded, Valor was gone, but she felt him in her heart. Invisigirl turned to Tony, who now has a big smile on his face.

"He's right Violet. No matter what happens, we will always be there." Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Here is something that will help motivate you. I love you Violet, and go get em' Invisigirl."

A bright light shined and Tony entered her heart. Doing that gave Invisigirl a power boost. She now felt like her father, strong and almighty. The metal ball cuffed to her foot now felt very weightless. She mustered all her energy and swam to the surface. When she emerged, she woke up from her nightmare.

"Violet!" Tony shrieked. Valor took his V Sword and slashed at all her cuffs. When the last one had been cut, she fell but Tony caught her. "Violet! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am now." she responded.

"Oh my goodness Violet, how could they do this to you."

"Don't worry Tony. I don't feel a single ounce of pain when I am with you."

Oh Violet." Tony gave a little cry. "Back there, I mean. . . you know, I had never been so scared in my entire life. I thought I lost you forever."

"You do love me, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, my little purple flower, I love you very much."

She couldn't believe what Tony just said to her. Tony Rydinger, the cutest, handsomest boy in Western View Junior High, called her his little purple flower. Plus, he even admits to her that he loves her very much.

"Wow, isn't this a Kodak moment." Valor wittingly remarked.

Tony turned to the other super. "Violet, who is this."

"His name is Valor. He s a Super like me. He is the finest swordsman I ever known. He helped me find you"

Well, thank you. That was very cool of you to do that." complemented Tony.

Don't worry," said Valor.

Suddenly, they heard a boom from the door. Valor brandished his V Sword and Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance. They began to wonder. Did the guards know the escaped from the Incubus Operator? Are they coming in to kill us? What ever was out there, they were trying to get in. Suddenly, the door was knocked down to the ground.


	18. Reunited

**Reunited**

The door crashed to the floor. Valor and Invisigirl stood ready for whatever might come next. Astonishingly, a security guard was thrown in. He landed just to the right of Valor. Suddenly, the entire Incredibles family emerged from the entrance. Invisigirl looked with astonishment.

"Mom! Dad! Dash!" she shouted, running toward her family.

"Violet! They all replied in amazement. Invisigirl dashed to her family, who had their arms wide open. When they came together, they all gave her a gigantic hug. Invisigirl gazed at her family with a regretful look.

"Mom, dad? About what happened with grandpa, I . . . I wanted to save him but Dash . . . I'm sorry . . . and for running away, I . . . " Invisigirl couldn't finish a singe thought. She kept on stuttering. " Sorry about Tony . . . and I . . . I . . . I'm sorry." She began to cry.

Elastigirl consults with her daughter. "No sweetie. You shouldn't feel sorry. You did what you believed you should've done. If there is anyone is to blame, it is us. It was wrong for us to punish and penalize you for trying to do the right thing. We are deeply sorry for leaving without you. You really had us concerned when you left. Please forgive us Vi. We love you very much."

Next, it was Dash who got to talk next. "Violet, what are you wearing? Where did you get that? And what happened to you?"

"Oh this?" Invisigirl replied. " Well, you guys sorta went through a transformation. Like, dad can lift heavier things, Dash could run faster, etc. So I asked E to make me a new suit. And the reason why it is all thrashed and really messed up is because Tony got kidnaped and I had to save him. So Valor and I went to save him; then we got attacked and, that is how I ended up like this."

"Who s Valor?" asked Dash.

"I am." confirmed Valor. The family turned a saw a Super in the same condition as Invisigirl is in.

"Well, thank you for keeping my daughter safe." said Elastigirl.

"Yeah no problem, Mrs. Parr."

The family jumped back. No one in the world new who they were. Invisigirl went to reassure them.

"Don't worry guys. You can trust Valor. He is a nice, loyal guy. I was startled when he knew my name. Don't worry, he is on our side. Nightmare is who . . . "

"Nightmare!"screamed Valor. "He is on his way to Metroville. We have to stop him."

Valor and Invisigirl ran to the door but later tripped. Valor got back up but Invisigirl laid on the ground. Pain surged throughout her body. Tony, Valor and her family came rushing to her aid.

"Are you okay Violet?" asked Tony. He later froze. Invisigirl's entire family was staring right at him. "Oops, I mean Invisigirl?"

"Invisigirl, still on the ground, took out some anxiety from her family. "It's okay guys. You can trust Tony as well."

Mr. Incredible said, "I'm sure we can trust him, but we have to talk to Rick first. Okay?"

Invisigirl got up and everyone made their way toward the door. When they got out, a whole squad of Nightmare's troops was waiting for them. The family put their hands up ready to fight till Invisigirl and Valor stepped forward.

"Don't worry. We will handle these guys." Valor said, waving his V Sword. Invisigirl got into a fighting stance. "Ready Invisigirl?"

"Yeah, showtime!"

The troops charged at the two Supers. Invisigirl turned invisible. She jumped and kicked three guards in the chest. Valor, with his sword, ran toward the fallen troops. He slashed up and sliced it at them. The troops left over came and ran toward Valor. Valor smiled and one by one, sliced and wounded every soldier that came close.

"It's just like slicing up oranges back home." He said, slashing at another soldier.

Invisigirl unleashed an onslaught of punches to a guard. Her family looked at her in amazement. Invisigirl turned to her family.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Vi, that was amazing!" complimented Elastigirl.

"I know." She replied blushed.

She turned and saw the troops slowly advancing toward her. They were almost about three yards away from her. Then they stopped. Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance, Suddenly, the guards took out weapons. They included an arsenal of chains, nunchucks, staffs, axes, hammers, and katars. Invisigirl glared in panic. She thought about screaming to her family, Valor, even Tony to protect her.

"Get yourself together now." She thought to herself. "You aren't Violet right now. You are Invisigirl." She looked down at her purple Super Suit. She faced the approaching soldiers with a courageous look. "Everyone is counting on you now Invisigirl. Don't let them down." She formed a force field, trapping the bad guys inside. She then kicked it as hard as she could, sending the force field ball hurling onto a wall. The purple orb disappeared on contact, dazing the soldiers inside.

"How did ya do that?" Dash wondered.

"I don't know." Invisigirl replied. "But I am going to enjoy this a lot."

Invisigirl delivered a hook to one, a kick to another, and a side kick to a guard's chest. She ducked in time to avoid a strike to the head. Invisigirl followed it up with a punch to the back of the head. She was later encircled by the remaining troops. She gave a little smile, while the troops all moved closer to Invisigirl. When they were about a yard away from her, she formed a force field and expanded it, sending the soldiers hurling in all directions. Invisigirl looked at her family and Tony.

"VIOLET!" applauded Tony. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE."

"We are very proud of you sweet heart." said Elastigirl. "You really amazed us and showed us how independent you can be."

"Hey guys!" called Valor, slashing the last soldier, "I love to talk and all, but we still have my dad to take care of."

"Everyone, to the Incredijet!" commanded Mr. Incredible.

Valor, Invisigirl, Tony, Dash, Elastigirl, and Mr. Incredible raced out of Nightmare's base and ran outside into the jungle.

"Mr. Incredible, exactly how were you able to find us here?" asked Valor.

"Well, someone who designs our Super Suits installed a homing device in Violet's new super suit. We followed it to this exact location."

"Great, now how do you intend to get out with all of Nightmare's guards keeping a sharp guard on it?" asked Invisigirl.

"No problem, we'll think of something." guaranteed Valor.

They came to the area where the Incredijet was all set and ready to take off. However, an army of thirty troops was all stood on guard. The Incredibles, Tony and Valor hid behind a tree. Valor took out his V Sword.

"Hey Dash, you want a little taste of what it's like to be me?"

Valor handed his V Sword to the little Super. He knew what Valor was planning and smiled. In a blink of an eye, Dash sprinted to the soldiers, slashing every soldier. When he was finished, he returned to his family.

"HEY, HOW DID YA LIKE THAT? NO ONE IS FASTER THAN THE DASH!"

"Okay, you are creeping me out now." teased Invisigirl.

"MOM?"

"Enough. We have to get outta here before the others know we are gone."

Valor, Tony, and The Incredibles boarded the plane and strapped their seatbelts on. They took off but, looking behind them, they saw three battle planes high tailing them.


	19. Aerial Assault

**Aerial** **Assault**

The Incredijet took off and escaped the island. However, three battle planes followed behind them. The family jet tried to dodge all the enemies' fire.

"Hey, do you guys have any weapons on this thing?" asked Valor.

"Unfortunately, no." replied Elastigirl, who was piloting the plane.

"How are we supposed to fight them then?" Valor continued to complain.

"Look!" angered Elastigirl. "If you have any ideas, then why don't you share it with us." Elastigirl barrel-rolled the plane to avoid an approaching missile. Tony and Invisigirl slumped in their seats.

"Mrs. Incredible, please don't do that again." cried Tony.

"Yeah, I totally agree." replied Invisigirl.

For minutes, the enemy battle planes continued to shoot at the Incredijet. Elastigirl, ignoring Tony's and Invisigirl's pleas, continued to dodge, barrel roll, somersault and elude the opposition's projectiles.

"I am going to be sick." expressed Tony in displeasure.

"Alright," said Dash, "this is the last time I will fly this plane."

Valor unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his seat. "I'm sick and tired of this."

"Valor, where are you going?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Out, if everyone is getting sick of flying, then we fight."

"Are you insane?" asked Mr. Incredible. "You will be killed out there."

"Keep the plane steady." Invisigirl responded, getting out of her seat. "I'm going with you Valor."

Invisigirl wrapped her arms around Valor. Valor opened the door to the Incredijet. A gust of wind blew everything outside. While Elastigirl screamed at the two, Valor jumped out. The swodmsn Super's two hands became Wind Swords. It was a light blue blade with a cloud for the tip of the blade. Valor gave his Wind Swords a whip and he then spread his arms like he was flying. Invisigirl closed the door as soon as the two were out.

"Hold on to me." said Valor to Invisigirl.

She clenched onto Valor's body while he flew to the top of the Incredijet. Meanwhile, Elastigirl struggled to keep the plane steady.

Back on the jet, Valor reverted his Wind Swords back to his regular human hands as soon as he landed on the top of the Incredijet. He later changed his hand to his Beam Sword. Valor rapidly fired blue lasers at the battle planes while Invisigirl used her force field to block. For minutes, they exchanged fire both not landing a single shot. Finally, one of Valor's blue lasers hit one of the wings of one battle plane, sending it out of control and crashing into another. Finally, there was one left. Valor charged his Beam Sword and slashed it. The Sonic Slash and it came hurling to the final battle plane. Before it crashed into the plane, it fired one final heat-seeking missile to the Incredijet. Invisigirl grabbed onto Valor. He flew toward the door of the Incredijet, opened it, and flew inside. He closed it just in time before anything got blown away.

"Great. Very well done." complemented Dash. "One problem left though. WE HAVE A MISSILE COMING OUR WAY!"

"Hold on everyone" Elastigirl kicked the Incredijet into high gear. The plane sped off trying to elude the missile. Unfortunately, the heat-seeking missile never lost tack of the family jet.

"Mom," said Invisigirl "hold still, I got an idea."

Even though Elastigirl thought he daughter was crazy, she did what she said. She kept the plane steady. The missile drew closer as everyone (except Valor and Invisigirl) panicked. When the missile was just about to hit, Invisigirl raised her arms. She formed a force field around the plane. The missile crashed and exploded on the force field. The good news was there were no more threats that would prevent the family from reproaching Metroville. The bad news was the pain Invisigirl's body was immense. Her energy had also been drained. She now was groaning in pain, and crying on the ground. Tony walked over to her, picked her up and set her down on a seat. He sat right next to her and tried to sooth her pain with words of love.

"Violet, I am so impressed with what you did back there. You protected your family and friends all by yourself. I love you Violet."

Invisigirl, in spite of the pain, managed to crack a faint smile. "Thanks Tony."

* * *

The Incredijet landed and the family, Valor and Tony ran inside a warehouse. Tony carried Invisigirl inside. Later, Elastigirl took out a phone.

"Who are ya calling?" asked Dash.

"An old Super friend of mine." said Elastigirl. "Hello, Taylor, ya there?"

A woman replied on the phone replied. "Yeah. How are you Helen?"

"Good. Look, I need you to come over to that warehouse that used to be your work place."

"I'll be there in a second. Bye."

Elastigirl hung up and put her phone away. Dash relentlessly asked her questions.

"Who was that? What does she do? Why is she coming here?"

"Slowly Dash. Her name is Taylor. She is a very good friend of mine. Like us, she is a Super. She has the power to manipulate fabric and other materials."

"Why not just take them to E?"

"Because Dash, you know how she gets with . . . really messed up torn suits." His mom replied.

"So Taylor is a tailor?"

"To an extent, you can put it that way."

Suddenly, a woman in her early thirties came in the warehouse. She was about the same height as Helen.

"Okay, who needs a patch job?" she asked. Helen indicated that it was Valor and Invisigirl who needed their costumes tailored. "Wow, what happened to you guys?"

"Uh, we got our butts kicked." replied Valor.

"Okay, come over here."

Valor and Invisigirl went to Taylor. She gently touched and stroke their suits back and forward, up and down. Suddenly, in a burst of light, the two Super Suits were mended.

"Wow, thanks!" cried Invisigirl.

"No problem, it's what I do." Taylor got up and headed out the door. "Well, remember, always call me, before E."

She left and after a minute of showing off like a fashion show, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash went out. Valor, Invisigirl, and Tony followed.

"Whoa, where do you three think you're going" inquired Mr. Incredible.

"Where else, we are going with you." answered Valor.

"No, you are not." He replied.

"Why not?" asked Invisigirl.

"Elastigirl stepped up. "One: Tony is not a Super and therefore, cannot fight. Two: After that force field, you are probably hurt and tired, Violet. You could kill yourself if you do fight. Look, we love you very much, Vi. We just don't want you to get hurt."

"What about me?" asked Valor.

"You will stay and protect the two."

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY, LOUSY, JOB IS THAT?"

"Look here." threatened Mr. Incredible. "You might not be my son, but you will do as I say or else?"

"Fine, whatever you big whale."

Even though everyone laughed, and Mr. Incredible got really ticked off, the family went downtown to face Nightmare and his army.


	20. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash ran downtown. They were greeted by a bombardment of oncoming bombs and other explosives. Dash ran around and dodged every crash and booming bombs. Elastigirl tirelessly sprang and avoided all the explosives. Mr. Incredible ran and hid under a truck. He waited till the blasting bombs came to a halt. When the dust settled, Mr. Incredible tried to crawl out from under the truck but he got stuck.

"Wow dad. Valor was right. Ever considered on going on a diet?" Dash laughed.

"Wait till I get my hands on you." He replied, lifting up the truck so he could get out. He glared at Dash.

"THUD!" the family heard a sound coming toward them. "THUD!" there it was again. The sound got louder as it drew closer. "THUD!"

"Look!" shouted Dash. "A robot!"

The family turned and saw a robot wreaking havoc all over Metroville. It was the same robot that attacked Violet and abducted Tony. Right behind the robot was Nightmare's army. The Incredibles prepared for battle.

Elastigirl gave a long kick to the robot. Unfortunately, she hurt her foot in the process. In addition, the robot grabbed her foot and twirled her around like she was a lasso. It later viciously whipped her on the concrete and threw her onto a car.

"Hey, no one hurts my wife like that!" angered Mr. Incredible.

He ran toward the robot. It counted by firing lasers at Mr. Incredible. Luckily, it missed every shot. When he got close, Mr. Incredible gave the robot a hard tackle, sending it toppling to the ground on top of the soldiers. When the robot got up, the army was now lowered down to at least 350 soldiers. When the robot got back up, he fired a laser from its eyes. It sends Mr. Incredible to his back. Dash ran up to his dad and took him to safety.

"Man you are heavy." He chuckled. Before his dad did anything, he sprinted toward the robot.

Dash continuously ran circles around the robot. It continued to fire lasers at the incredibly fast boy but he missed every shot.

"What's wrong? Am I, THE DASH, faster than your sluggish lasers?"

The robot ceased firing and stomped on the ground. Dash ran into the metallic leg of the robot and fell on his back. The robot lifted his foot up to crush the helpless boy until he was secured in a block of ice. Dash turned to see a Super with a light blueish, white super suit.

"Frozone!"

"S'up speedo?" he replied.

The robot soon broke out of its ice imprisonment. It looked at Dash and Frozone. It started to fire lasers at the two. Nightmare's army joined him. Dash sprinted away while Frozone skates on a layer of ice he formed. The two retreated to Mr. Incredible and a dazed Elastigirl.

"What do we do now?" wondered a worried Dash.

"I don't know. There has got to be a way to stop this robot." said Elastigirl.

"Yo Mr. I, any ideas?" asked Frozone.

"Yeah. Okay here is what we are going to do."

As the family and Frozone formulated a plan, the robot and the army continued to knock down buildings and destroy anything in their way. Later, the robot saw Frozone skating toward it. Both it and the army shot lasers at the Super. Frozone was able to dodge all of the blasts and get pass the robot. He later froze the army. Fortunately, he froze all but a hundred soldiers.

Cowardly, the last hundred soldiers retreated and were given a new assignment, (find and kill the other two Supers: Valor and Invisigirl.)

Meanwhile, the robot kept shooting Frozone, who was whiling around the soldiers. Unluckily for most of the inactive soldiers, they were killed off by the robot's blast. While Frozone kept the robot distracted, Mr. Incredible threw Elastigirl and Dash onto the head of the robot. Elastigirl ripped the robotic head off and Dash went inside and threw the person controlling the robot out.

"It's like playing video games back home." Dash yakked. He took the controls of the robot and start shooting at the last remaining frozen soldiers.

"You know, sometimes, I worry about our son. You know, killing of the bad guys in reality." worried Elastigirl.

"Don't worry honey. This is a perfect example of why kids should play more video games." joked Mr. Incredible.

As Dash continued to shoot the last frozen soldiers, someone fired a laser at the robot. Dash saw the red laser homing in and he jumped out of the robot. The laser destroyed the robot in a vast explosion. Dash landed face first on the concrete. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone ran toward the fallen boy.

"Dash! My baby, speak to me." cried Elastigirl.

"Ohhhhh." He managed to articulate. "Did I beat the high score?"

"Oh thank goodness." His mom sighed in relief.

"Wow, isn't this touching." said a voice. "At first I thought if your pathetic daughter couldn't beat my army, then you guys wouldn't be much of a challenge. I must say. You really surprised me back there."

"Man, who the heck are you?" asked Frozone.

"I am the most powerful, most evil villain on this earth. Soon all will bow down before me. But for now, just call me Nightmare."

"Man, that ain't right. You come, destroy a quarter of this city and now you want to rule this earth? That's just sad."

"Oh, we'll see who will be sad and anguished after we take care of you."

At that moment, Nightmare fired a red laser at Frozone. The blast sent him crashing into a brick wall, knocking him out.

"Hey, you think you're so tough? Try stopping this." Dash ran circles around Nightmare.

"Insolent fool." He muttered.

Nightmare fired a laser at the ground, creating a crater in the road. Dash tripped and fell on it. Nightmare ferociously beat down Dash with a barrage of lasers. When he stopped, Dash laid unconscious, beaten and hurt.

"You loathsome devil!" Mr. Incredible tempestuously ran toward Nightmare.

He punched him but Nightmare ducked and elbowed Mr. Incredible on the chin. He recoiled but came back with more punches, hooks and uppercuts. Unfortunately, he didn't land a single shot. Nightmare went and gave him a rock solid punch in the back. Mr. Incredible fell down and Nightmare picked up a moving van nearby. Elastigirl watched in horror as she sees Nightmare slam the van on to her husband.

"You. . . you. . . MONSTER!" wailed Elastigirl.

Elastigirl tries to land a punch but Nightmare dodged all her attacks. She later made an attempt to grab him. Unfortunately for her, Nightmare caught both her ands and pulled her in. When he got close, he knees her in the stomach. Elastigirl clutches it in pain.

"Like mother like daughter. Weak, pathetic and pitiful." Nightmare titillated.

He grabs Elastigirl by the throat and starts choking the life out of her. The more she struggled for air, the more Nightmare tightened his grip. Nightmare gave Elastigirl a solid punch to her abdomen, face, then he threw her into a brick all. Nightmare looked at the defeated Supers and gave an evil laugh.

* * *

Back at the warehouse;

Valor, impatiently got up and made his way up the stairs. Invisigirl and Tony followed.

"Valor, where are you going?" asked Invisigirl.

"I am sick and tired of just sitting here. I'm going toward the roof. At least I get a clear view on how your parents are doing."

Valor, Invisigirl, and Tony went to the top of the warehouse. They looked over and saw Metroville nearly obliterated.

"Oh my God! I hope my mom and dad are okay."

"What about Dash, Violet?"

"Oh yeah. Him too."

As the trio continue to ponder and wonder what happened and how Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Dash were doing, Nightmare's soldiers came creeping up behind them.


	21. War in the Warehouse

**Note: try to imagine this and every single battle scene ever in this story without blood.

* * *

**

War in the Warehouse

Nightmare's army (about fifty soldiers) crept slowly behind. They were equipped with swords, staffs, spears, axes, hammers, and knives. They prowled slowly to the unsuspecting teenagers.

"Man, I don't want to just stay here." complained Valor. "I rather go out there and kick some butt."

"Valor, you know what my parents said." replied Invisigirl.

"Yeah, I know. But . . . " Valor hands transformed to two Electric Swords. He turned and slashed at a soldier. ". . .unfortunately, we got company."

Invisigirl and Tony turned. They looked at the literally shocked soldier, then they looked up. They were surprised to see fifty soldiers, armed with weapons, surrounding them.

"What do we do now?" asked Invisigirl.

Valor answered, "Lower Tony off this warehouse. I'll hold them off."

While Valor sliced, slashed and parried off the troops blows, Invisigirl formed a force field around Tony. Still, she slowly and easily lowered Tony to the ground. When his feet touched the sidewalk, Invisigirl released the field.

"Tony," she called, "promise me, no matter what happens, you will run and find a safe place to stay. Promise?"

Tony did not want to run and hide. He was Violet's boyfriend and he had to protect her. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Violet is Invisigirl now. It's her turn to protect him. Reluctantly, he agreed.

* * *

Back on the warehouse, Valor slashed his Electric Sword on the torso of a soldier. Invisigirl turned and saw Valor has taken out five soldiers. With all her fury, she formed a purple force field around a troop. She kicked the purple orb, causing it to crash onto more soldiers. She turned invisible and unleashed a barrage of punches to another troop.

"So I guessing that Nightmare sent you guys to have fun with us right?" assumed Invisigirl.

One troop made an attempt to thrust his knife into Valor. Valor parried it with his Light sword and swung his sword of light to the bodies of two soldiers. They collapsed to the floor and Valor kicked a troop in the face, then he slashed his body. Invisigirl kicked an advancing guard in the stomach, spun and jumped kicked him in the head. As a troop slashed a sword at her, she jumped back, flipped and countered with a punch to the head. Valor, with his Light Sword, blocked a lunging spear. After he sliced the spear in half, he slashed the soldier in the torso. Valor and Invisigirl reunited, back to back.

"Well, this is very easy. You guys got anything left in you?" asked Valor.

The troops started to surround the two Supers. They dropped their weapons and cracked their knuckles.

"Okay, someone help." said Invisigirl.

The troops advanced closer and closer to the two Supers. Valor was about to take out his Star Sword when a soldier swept his legs. He came crashing down on the warehouse roof. A troop aimed a kick to Invisigirl's stomach. She blocked it. Unfortunately, a troop grabbed her by the legs. She struggled to escape. Then, apowerful uppercut sent her flying out of her boots and onto the ground. Bootless and barefooted, she agonizes in pain. A soldier picked up a staff and started to clobber Valor on the face, in the stomach, and everywhere. Invisigirl sat up and two kicks were delivered to her face. Hurt and pounded, Valor and Invisigirl slowly got up to their feet. A soldier grabbed both by the hair and head butted both of their headsagainst each other. Valor and Invisigirl fell back down. A sudden sharp kick to Invisigirl's stomach sent her groaning in pain. A soldier picked up the weakened Valor and viciously slammed him onto the injured Invisigirl. Two soldiers picked them up once again. Violently, they threw the two hurt Supers onto the roof. The impact on the ground was so powerful, Valor and Invisigirl crashed through the roof. They landed hard on the floor below them.

"Hey Invisigirl," Valor weakly said. "You okay?"

"I'm still alive if that's what you are asking."

The two Supers struggled to their feet. As they did, the soldiers dropped in. This time, they had their weapons with them. The troops surrounded Valor and Invisigirl.

"Don't worry." Valor consoled Invisigirl. "I have been through worse stuff before."

Valor, with his two Ice Swords as his hands, began to spin around. With the two swords and his cape, he looked like a pinwheel of death. As he approached the soldiers, the troops started to back away from the twirling Valor. Suddenly, he stopped and slashed his Ice Swords at four soldiers. The four soldiers, after the slash, were now encapsulated and frozen in a block of ice. Valor reverted back to his human hands.

Invisigirl blocked oncoming weapon attacks from the soldiers. She kicks one and thrusts an elbow into a soldier's body. She then kicks another troop in the head.

Valor takes out his V Sword and blocks the weapon strikes. He slashed his sword on two soldiers' torso, jumps and kicks two other soldiers. Valor slashes another soldier in the leg.

Invisigirl swept a soldier to the ground. Valor lunges his blade into a soldier. For ten rapid times, he continues to lunge his sword into the torso of a troop. Invisigirl captures a soldier in a force field and throws him to some soldiers. They were knocked down like bowling pins. Valor slashes at another soldier. He repeats the same slash movements until he catches him off guard. When he does, Valor kicks him in the face.

Invisigirl continued to fight more soldiers. A jab to her face sent her to the ground. Valor kicked the soldier that punched Invisigirl. After that, he helped her to her feet. Then soldiers with axes swung at Valor and Invisigirl. Both evaded and the axes were swung into the floor. For about sometime, the troops swung their bladed hammers to the floor. They didn't care if they hit Valor, Invisigirl or the floor. They just went and took out the anger they had. The more times the axes hit the floor, the level they were on would get weaker.

Valor looked up at the hole and then looked up. He saw more troops up on the roof. "Uh guys, I'm not really sure if now is a good time for your soldier sidekicks to drop in.

More soldiers jumped into the building. Valor brandished his blade, and Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance, when the level creaked and gave out. The soldiers and the two Supers fell and landed on the very first floor.

"Wow, what a ride."

"Don't worry Invisigirl. It could be worse."

"Valor, how could it be worse?"

"Well, we could be dead, have broken some bones or. . . . "

A wall in the warehouse crashed to the floor, revealing the other remaining soldiers. Now the numbers were seventy-five soldiers against two weakened Supers.

"Oh man." pouted Valor

The troops charged at Valor and Invisigirl. With his Star Sword, Valor and slashed at a soldier. He slashed at another and thrust his sword into a body of a troop. A sharp kick to the back sent Valor to the ground. Many troops got on the downed Valor, but with all his strength, he shoved them all away.

Invisigirl punched one troop in the stomach. She then jumped and kicked a soldier in the head. When she landed, a punch to her stomach sent her to the ground. As the soldiers got on her, she put a force field around herself and expanded it. It sent the soldiers flying everywhere.

Valor slashed at a soldier. A troop kicked Valor in the face and he was sent to the ground. A soldier picked him up by the hair and head butted his face into the wall about ten times.

Invisigirl turned invisible and hooked one troop in the head. Unfortunately, a punch to her face sent her on all fours. That was followed by three punts to her stomach. Clenching her abdomen, groaning in pain, she felt more and more soldiers pile on her.

"Man, I can certainly use the help of my family now." She complained, forming a field around herself and expanding it.

Valor continued to slash at the soldiers. Still, they continued to out-power the two Supers. Valor and Invisigirl were about to give in because their strength was depleted.

"Hold it" said a voice.

The soldiers, Valor, and Invisigirl looked. The person was Tony Rydinger. "Uh, could you guys tell me what you are doing to my two buddies." He asked cracking his knuckles.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" inquired Invisigirl."I thought you promised you will find a safe spot to hide."

"Listen Vi, you might be Invisigirl and have to protect me all the time. But you are also Violet Parr. I should be protecting you."

"Tony," said Valor, "how do you expect to fight without a weapon and without powers?"

"Did I tell you I study martial arts?"

"Okay, just don't get killed, okay?" Valor smiled.

A third of the troops attacked Valor, another third attacked Invisigirl, and the other third attacked Tony. Tony evaded all the weapon strikes. He punched a couple soldiers and kicked a couple. No one landed a single strike on hm. For some time, the three teens combated. Suddenly, Valor had an idea. He transformed his hands into two Fire Swords.

"Guys, try to hold them all in."

Valor brandished his Fire Swords around. Tony would kick any advancing troops to the ground. Slowly, the three teens backed away, holding the troops in. When they got out Valor put his plan into action.

"Invisigirl, now. Put a force field around the warehouse."

She did. She formed a big purple field around the warehouse. She smiled and knew exactly what Valor was thinking. Slowly, with all the soldiers inside, she began to reduce the size of the force field. It got smaller and smaller. The soldier inside panicked and tried to get out. Invisigirl's force field, however, was stronger. She kept on shrinking the field till it was the size of a golf ball.

"I don't want to know what happened to those guys." said Tony.

Valor, Invisigirl and Tony decided to rest after that long hard battle in the warehouse. They went into an alley nearby. They wouldn't wake til an hour later.


	22. True Affections

**True Affection**s

Valor was the first to wake from his nap. He looked around and woke up Tony and Invisigirl. They got up.

"Had a nice rest?" asked Valor.

"Yes, thank you." answered Invisigirl.

"Great." said Tony. "Now, uh, what do we do now."

"We better get going." said Valor.

The three teens went downtown. When they got there, they were shocked of the sight. Buildings were damaged, and cars were overturned. Metroville looked like it was in ruins.

"Whoa. My dad really made a mess of this."

"Yeah, OW!" cried Invisigirl.

"Ya okay" worried Tony.

"Yeah, I just stepped on a rock with my foot."

"You'll live." said Valor. "Hey guys," he pointed to a figure destroying some more buildings and wrecking havoc.

"Oh my, it's Nightmare." said Invisigirl.

Valor took out his Star Sword. Invisigirl gets into a fighting stance. She turns to Tony.

"Tony, find a safe place to hide. Valor and I are going in."

"No Violet." He responded. Invisigirl turned.

"What?" she inquired.

"I said no. I'm not going to just run and hide, thinking my girl is getting hurt by some crazed maniac."

"Tony, you have no powers and Nightmare is a dangerous person. Sorry, but you can't help me fight."

"Vi, I told you. I won't allow him to hurt you. Like it or not, I am going with you."

"No, you are not."

"Yes I am."

"Tony, listen to me. You might be my boyfriend, but . . . "

"But what?" he interrupted.

"But you aren't coming." Inivisigirl looked at her feet, trying to ignore all of Tony's oncoming questions. Tony, however, kept on interrogating.

"Why not? Tell me why you won't you let me fight with you."

"Because . . . because . . . I . . . " she shuddered.

"Because what? Huh?"

"LOOK TONY! I LOVE YOU OKAY!"she screamed. Everything was silent. Invisigirl and Tony stared at each other. She spoke very quietly to him. "Sorry Tony, but I can't. If anything happened to you, I . . . I . . . " she began to cry.

"You really do care about me." said Tony. He wiped a tear off of Invisigirl's face. He later planted a long, loving kiss onto her lips. "It's okay. I love you too. Don't worry." Tony touches her heart. "As long as you keep me in there, everything will be alright."

Invisigirl was about to kiss him one more time until a red laser whirled passed the couple. Another laser came right at the teens. Valor jumped out of the way and Invisigirl formed a force field around herself and Tony. The laser hit the force field but the impact made the pain in her body surge and increased her weariness. She was sent to her hands and knees. Another laser came and, with enough energy, she was able to put another force field around her self. The laser that was fired was more powerful and Invisigirl whimpered on the ground in pain.

"Tony, (cough) run. Get out of here."

Tony turned and moved out of the way. He saw Nightmare firing another laser at the injured Invisigirl.

"VIOLET, NOOOOOO!" Tony cried.

Just as the laser came in on the downed heroine, Tony jumped in front of her and took the laser at full blast. Invisigirl looked up and saw her boyfriend taking the attack. Tony collapsed right next to her.

"No, Tony."

Another laser came to the two. This time, Valor jumped in front and blocked it with his sword. He blocked every single laser his father shot.

"Invisigirl, take Tony to a safe place. I'll deal with Nightmare."

Invisigirl formed a force field around Tony and herself. She managed to levitate herself and Tony to an area, a couple blocks away.

Valor blocked laser after laser. Suddenly, the firing stopped. Nightmare charged at his son. Valor charged at him. The Father/Son battle had just begun.

* * *

Back with Invisigirl;

"Don't worry Tony. We're safe now."

H didn't hear a single word. He was knocked out by that laser that hit him. That didn't bother Invisigirl though. She wiped her tears away and smiled at Tony. She now knows that he really cares for her. He even admitted to loving her. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of Invisigirl. He was taller than she and was wearing a uniform but, judging by his outfit, he was a higher rank than any soldier.

"Hello there, Invisigirl. I have been sent to find you."

"Uh, hi. Who are you? "Why did you come here? And who sent you?"

"I can answer your questions my dear. My name is Vanquish. I have been sent by Nightmare to find and kill you and your boyfriend." He laughed.

Invisigirl got up and glared at him. "You will never lay a finger on him."

"Don't worry, little girl. First you, then him." He said, running toward Invisigirl.

"As long as you are in my heart Tony, I will win." She thought as she prepared for the fight and beating of her life.


	23. Invisigirl vs Vanquish

**Invisigirl v.s**. **Vanquish**

As Vanquished sprinted toward Invisigirl, she got ready to put up a force field. When he got close, she put up her force field. Vanquish ran straight on the field. The impact sent a jolt of pain in Invisigirl's body. Still, she kept the field up. Vanquish followed with rapid punches to the field. Invisigirl struggled to keep her force field up. Every punch delivered to the force field would make Invisigirl more fatigued. She was sent to her knees. Finally, Invisigirl gave in and let down her force field. A rock hard punch from Vanquish to her face sent Invisigirl into a brick wall. Amazingly, she still remained conscious. Vanquished walked to her, grabbed her by the hair, and lifted her up.

"Nightmare was right. You are very hard to kill."

"Trust me. I am not the super that gets taken down easily." She faintly cried.

At that moment, Vanquish gave her a knee to her stomach. After that, he punched her in the faced. After he dropped her, she had one hand on her stomach and another hand feeling her face. Once again, Vanquish picked and lifted her up by her hair. He violently slams her head on the street. For about five minutes, he constantly slammed Invisigirl's head on the ground. Afterwards, he kicked her in the chest, sending her slamming onto a car. Astonishingly, Invisigirl was still alive but dazed. Vanquish grabbed her in a bear hug and started to viciously squeeze the life of her. She let out a holler of pain. Still, she refused to give up and die. Even though the pain was excruciating, she remembered Tony and the strength he gave her. Vanquish dropped her to the ground. Invisigirl struggled to get to her feet.

"Why can't you die?" worried Vanquish.

"Because, I know people who love me. They are my dad, my mom, Dash, Jack-Jack, Valor, and Tony. Their love gives me the power I need to endure everything you throw at me."

An angered Vanquish gives Invisigirl many punches, jabs, crosses, hooks, and uppercuts to her face and stomach. She recoils in pain. She wanted to form a force field around herself, but every time she wants to, another blow would come at her. Finally, one final uppercut to her chin sent her flying. The uppercut was so powerful, it sent Invisigirl up about 25 feet into the air. She came dropping down. Before she hit the ground, Vanquish delivered a powerful kick to her back. The impact sent her flying 50 feet into the air. Gravity finally got a hold of her as she fell down to earth. Vanquish gave a ferocious uppercut to the stomach of Invisigirl. Clutching her hurt stomach, she was sent airborne 100 feet into the air. This time, she landed on a very high 10-story skyscraper. As Vanquish made his way up the building, Invisigirl began to whimper in pain. Never in her life has she been through a beating like this, let alone a fight. Her face was all hurt and bruised. Her stomach hurt so much, it felt like her dad gave her 100 blows to her belly.

"I can't give up now." She thought. "I will win. For my family, for Valor, for Tony, I will emerge victorious."

Vanquish made his way to the top. He advanced to the badly injured Invisigirl. He laughed at the teenaged heroine.

"Well now. It looks like I have to work on you some more." He laughed. "You know, I can just kill you now if you beg me to."

"I don't (cough) care what you do to me. I won't lose to the likes of you."

Vanish picked Invisigirl up and powerbombed her onto the top of the skyscraper. He does this for about three times. Invisigirl laid in a cratered hole of the building. Vanquish picked her up and tossed her in the air. He jumps and hammers Invisigirl in the abdomen. She falls on the building, front first. The impact on the top was so powerful, Invisigirl fell through the top and crashed, front first, through all the levels until she reached the bottom floor. Weak and injured, she grasps at her stomach. She flipped onto her back, panting. Suddenly, Vanquish came down. Landed and stomped on Invisigirl's stomach. She was in brutal pain now. She began to cry. Vanquish picks her up and slams her into pillars and walls. After several impacts, the pillars would break and the walls would crack. At last, a powerful throw sent Invisigirl flying out of the building, through the wall. She landed on the street outside. Vanquish made his way toward Invisigirl. He helped he stood up, then he stepped on both her bare feet. She wailed in pain. Vanquish grabbed her by the throat and started to choke the life out of her.

"Please," She cried. "Let go." She managed to plead, through her gags, coughs, and chokes.

Vanquish laughed and continue to choke the life out of her. He later chokeslammed her on the street. Vanquish followed with trampling steps to her body.

"This is your final warning. Surrender your life now, and you won't have to continue any more of this torture

"Never!"

"Okay, suit yourself."

Vanquish gave Invisigirl a solid, hard punch to her stomach. It sent her flying 50 feet into the air. She landed front first on the street, creating a huge vent in the ground. Vanquish picked her up and head butted her, punched her face, then gave a hook to her. She landed on the street. She could not move a single muscle in her body. Three sharp kicks were sent to Invisigirl's stomach. Vanquish gave her an onslaught of punches, hooks and uppercuts to the face. After he dropped her, he picked her up by the hair. Vanquish lifted the injured Invisigirl into the air. He followed up with a barrage of blows, knees and hits to her stomach. He dropped her to the street and Invisigirl clenched her stomach and wailed in pain.

"Nightmare was right. You are pathetic, weak, and insignificant. Time to finish you."

Invisigirl got to her feet. Even though she was trembling and grasping her belly.

"I made . . . a promise . . . that I will win. . ." panted Invisigirl.

She, with all the energy she had left, formed a force field around Vanquish. The force field began to shrink in size. Vanquish tried to punch his way out. Even though the punches were powerful, and sent pain to Invisigirl, her heart and determination helped her keep it up.

"This is for my family, Valor, and Tony!"

Invisigirl shrank the force field until it was the size of her fingernail.

"Tony, I love you. Thank you for giving me strength, power, and the endurance I need." Before she got to him, Invisigirl passed out on the street.

Meanwhile, back at the battle between Valor and Nightmare; . . .


	24. Valor vs Nightmare

**Valor v.s. Nightmare**

Valor rushed to his father. Equipped with his V Sword, he courageously charged at his father. When he got close, he slashed his sword at his father. Nightmare stepped out of the way of the strike and countered with an uppercut to the chin. The punch sent Valor flying 50 feet into the air. While in the air, Nightmare jumped and followed with a powerful punch to Valor's stomach. The impact sent him crashing through many buildings. He ended up in the side of the building. Nightmare flew and approached his hurt son. He fired a very big, powerful, rapid barrage of lasers at the helpless Valor. When the onslaught ceased, Valor fell from the side of the building to the ground. Valor fell a long way down til he landed hard front first on top of a car. Nightmare followed by sending a laser to the automobile Valor crashed on to. The laser hit the engine of the car, causing it to explode. The eruption sent Valor flying into a building. Amazingly, he was still alive. Nightmare entered the building Valor smashed into. He stared at his beaten son.

"Well, well, well. I thought after all that, you would've died already."

"Sorry dad." said Valor. "But I (cough) haven't failed at foiling (cough) your plans yet, (cough) and I don't plan to die just yet."

"Good." Nightmare laughed. "I was hoping that you wanted some more fun."

Nightmare lifted his son up by his head. Valor still had his sword. He tried to lunge his blade into his father. Unfortunately, Nightmare expected it to come and evaded all the strikes. He parried with a solid punch to the face of Valor. He followed up with hooks to Valor's face. When the punching was completed. Nightmare viciously slammed his head on the ground. He did that for about 15 times. After that, he dropped his son. Valor cringed in pain. He had fought his father so many times. This battle was none that he ever experienced. Nightmare picked Valor up and threw him violently into a wall. Valor collided into the wall and he slumped. Nightmare picked his son up and ferociously continued to slam his son into the wall. He would keep doing that until the wall would break. Valor felt a jolt of pain in his back. Nightmare dragged his son to another wall. Once again, the evil father would aggressively would slam his son into the wall. This time, Nightmare slammed Valor's front side into the wall, including face, chest, stomach and all. He does this for about 10 times before the wall crashes through. Now, Valor's front side hurt. Nightmare continues to torture his son by slamming him into pillars. After some time of crashing through pillars, Nightmare threw his son outside. Valor laid hurt and motionless on the rough street. Nightmare slowly advanced at his beaten son.

"Valor. Face it. I am just too much for you. You lost to me this time."

"Never." He responded standing up. "As long as I'm still living, still breathing, I won't give up."

"Valor. Some things never change. You are one of them. You will always be the recalcitrant headstrong little hero everyone knows about."

At that very moment, Nightmare kicked Valor in the chest. The blow sent Valor on his back. Nightmare picked up his V Sword and brandished it at his son.

"Oh, now you are going to kill me?" asked Valor.

"Oh not yet." He said as he sheathed Valor's weapon in his sheathe. "I love to do this, especially to you son. I'll just wait until you beg for me to kill you or if I get tired."

Nightmare fired a large laser at his son. The blast sent Valor flying to a big truck. Nightmare went and picked up the truck Valor rammed in to. With all of his aggression, Nightmare slammed the heavy truck on his son. He picked it up and threw it away afterwards. He stared at his beaten son. Nightmare punches his son in the face some more and gives a couple kicks to Valor's stomach. Nightmare looks around and strolls over to a lamp post. He takes it out of the sidewalk. As Valor struggles to get up, Nightmare advances with the lamp post in his grasp. He swings it across Valor's face, then at his abdomen. The impact sent him hurling across the way. Valor groans in pain while Nightmare approaches his son. With the lamp post, he starts battering him. He does this for many seemingly endless minutes. Nightmare drops the lamp post and picks Valor up by the throat. He now starts choking the life out of the swordsman Super. Valor gags and chokes on his father's grip. He tries to get a least a single breath of air, but the harder he tries, the harder Nightmare clasps his grasp. Finally, he slams Valor into the street. Nightmare followed with a horrific body slam to his son. He got off him and Valor started to cough endlessly because of the beating he went through. Nightmare started to harass his fallen boy.

"What does it take to annihilate you? How is it that you are able to survive all this?"

"Simple (cough)." Valor laughed, "I am able to endure this punishment because I have friends. Friends who care and love me. As long as I have their support, I won't ever die. And al . . . "

"Shut up!"

Nightmare blasted his son with a powerful laser. It sent him slamming into a building. Nightmare dashed to his son and unleashed a fury of punches to Valor's face. The beaten swordsman struggled to get to his feet. Nightmare lifted him up by his head. He raised him and laughed at his son. Valor scowled right back. Nightmare started to unload a series of punches to Valor's stomach. He does this for about 15 times for five minutes. After he finished pounding his son, he dropped Valor to the ground. The young super clutched his bruised stomach and moaned in pain as Nightmare charged up his laser. Valor watches in terror as his father prepared to unleash his laser at him. When it was powerful enough, Nightmare discharged his laser. The blast hit Valor straight on. It sent Valor hurling through many buildings, and he ended up in the park. It was the same park where he and Invisigirl first got acquainted. Valor laid on his back, motionless and in pain. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get up.

"Ow, my face, my back, my stomach, my god, this is one very bad day for me."

Valor slowly and sorely got to his feet. Regardless of the pain he went through, stood on his feet. His hands formed into a black bladed Dark Sword. He waited paitently for his father to come.

"Come on dad. Come on. Let's finish this." Valor thought.

Sure enough, Nightmare came and entered the park. Valor mustered all his energy for one final charge. With his Dark Sword, he came dashing toward his dad. Unfortunately, Nightmare just stepped out of the way and gave three kicks. One to Valor's face, one to Valor's abdomen, another to the chin. Nightmare's son was sent to the ground in pain. Nightmare took his bladed hand and started to bring it up to Valor's neck. Valor tried as fought as he could to bring his Dark Sword away from his neck.

"No, I won't let you win. I won't die by your hands." said a struggling Valor.

Nightmare laughed. "Face it son. You were beaten by the me, Nightmare. Now, you will die by your own sword. Goodbye Valor." Nightmare concluded. He began to shove Valor's dark blade to Valor's neck, attempting to slit his throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"he cried.

Suddenly, a large ball with a girl inside came whiling toward Nightmare. It collied and Nightmare crashed into a tree. Valor got up. He looked at his father, then he looked at the projected purple orb. What he saw completely shocked him.

"Invisigirl? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

They ran toward each other. Before they met each other, they fell in front of each other.

"Let me guess. You got your butt whooped by some big buff guy?" asked Valor.

"Yes. Why?"

"Same thing happened to me." Valor continued. "Invisigirl, I'm surprised to still see you alive."

"Like you said. "As long as I am willing to fight and endure everything they throw at me, just for one special loving person, I will be victorious."

"Well, enough of that. We still got one more job to do!"

"Yeah!"

"You wasted enough of my time. Now, you will witness my true power." Nightmare began to glow. A red light illuminated his body. He began to increase in power and evilness. "Now, I will bring onto you the worst Nightmare!"

Valor, equipped with his V Sword, and Invisigirl ran toward Nightmare. Despite the pain and beating they went through, they managed to regain their energy back. They were back together as a team. Valor and Invisigirl prepared for the final encounter with Nightmare.


	25. The Final Fight

**The Final Fight**

Valor ran and attempted many slashes at his father. Regardless of the fact that Nightmare evaded all the shots, Valor was able to land a solid kick in his face. Nightmare was sent hurling into the sky. While he was airborne, Invisigirl force field ball around him. She forcefully slammed Nightmare back down to earth. Valor reunited with Invisigirl.

"Alright! Our strategy worked." cheered Invisigirl as Nightmare got to his feet.

"Don't celebrate just yet. I can tell this is going to be a long fight." Valor said.

Nightmare, angered and irritated, fired a laser at the two teenaged supers. Valor transformed his hand into his Beam Sword and discharged a Sonic Slash to counter the laser. Both projectiles collided, resulting in a big explosion. When the explosion vanished, Invisigirl and Valor charged at Nightmare. Nightmare tried to slow down the two by firing lasers at him, but he missed every shot. When Valor and Invisigirl got close, they attacked. Valor lunged his sword while Invisigirl struck with kicks. Unfortunately, Nightmare caught the weapon and Invisigirl's foot with his hands. He then lifted them up and slammed them down. The impact on the ground made a deeper hole in the earth. Nightmare gave one final slam to Valor and Invisigirl. Nightmare looked on the fallen heroes. He later heard Valor gave a little cough.

"Hey Invisigirl."

"Yeah?" she faintly answered back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Well, despite the immense pain we both had to go through, I'm still alive, if that's what you are wondering?"

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Valor rose to his feet. He pointed his V Sword at his father. "No matter what happens Nightmare, no matter how much you hurt us, we will not die until goodness triumphs."

At that moment, Valor sheathed his V Sword and formed his hands into Fire Swords. He ran to his father. Constantly, he made many attacks on Nightmare. He frequently tried thrust, slice or lunge his flamed blade at his father. He was, however, able to create a little cut on Nightmare's suit. The slash, nevertheless, made his suit set on fire. Nightmare started to stop, drop, and roll, until the fires were extinguished. He later glared at his son.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that." said an irritated Nightmare.

Nightmare charged at his son. He gave a rock, hard, solid punch to Valor's face. Valor was sent to the ground, cringing in pain. He went to his son and started to clobber him some more. He delivered barrages of punches and blows to his face and stomach. A horrified Invisigirl stumbled to her feet.

"No! Stop! Leave him alone!"

Nightmare stopped his pummeling. He looked at his beaten son. He later fired an onslaught of lasers to his downed son. Valor, defenseless and hurt, simply took the barrage of beating lasers. Nightmare continued to beat down his son with lasers and projectiles for some time. Finally, Invisigirl got to her feet. She rushed in and unleashed a barrage of punches. Nightmare saw her coming and ducked to avoid the attack, only to have a sharp kick delivered to his chin. Nightmare rubbed his chin and gave a petrifying look at the young heroine. Invisigirl froze as Nightmare advanced to her. Invisigirl threw a punch to Nightmare's face. He dodged as Invisigirl attempted to kick Nightmare. Nightmare saw the foot coming, and he elbowed her bare foot. While Invisigirl hollered in pain, Nightmare grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. He gave her an outpouring of punches to her face and her stomach. He does this for about three minutes. Later he dropped Invisigirl on the ground. Invisigirl groans in pain with one hand rubbing her face and her other arm clenching her injured abdomen. Nightmare picks her up and throws her viciously straight onto a car. Nightmare charged up his laser. He was about to fire it at the afflicted Invisigirl; when Valor stopped him with a tackle to his father. They both got up and stared at each other.

"Don't ever hurt my friend like that." threatened Valor.

"Oh, sorry. I had to take my rage out on someone. You will do just fine."

Valor lashed his sword, and his V Sword was turned in to whip mode. He lassoed Nightmare's legs, and he pulled. Nightmare was sent crashing to the ground. Valor began to flog his fallen father. He aggressively whipped his dad for everything in his life.

"You raised me with a life of evil, you beat up my friend, ruined life." He angrily said. "I'll never forgive you for this!"

Valor continued to recklessly whip his father. All of the sudden, a lashed Nightmare grabbed Valor's V Sword. He gave a horrifying glare at his son. He pulled Valor in.

"Don't forget son. It isn't nice to disrespect your elders." He punched Valor in the stomach. "For that, you must be punished."

He gave Valor more blows to his stomach. Valor fell, clutching his hurt abdomen. Nightmare grabbed his son by his body. He started to repeatedly punch his son violently in the face. He then points his laser at his son. He charges it til it was at full power. He discharged his laser at his beaten son. The blast sent him smashing through a series of trees. Valor crashed into a building nearby the park. Nightmare approached him.

"Sorry that it had to end like this. Good bye now."

Nightmare fired his laser. All of the sudden, Invisigirl materialized out of nowhere and formed the Incrediball around Valor and herself.

"How did you do that?" amazed Valor.

"I don't know." Invisigirl replied.

The laser hit the force field, sent a jolt of pain to Invisigirl. In addition, her energy depleted a little. Still, she kept the field up.

"Valor, you have to run as fast as you can toward Nightmare." said Invisigirl.

Valor got up and ran toward Nightmare. Nightmare tried to slow them down by firing his laser at the Incrediball. Each laser that hit the force field made Invisigirl's condition worse. Still, she showed heart and kept up the field. Valor ran as fast as he could toward Valor. When they got close enough, Nightmare jumped out of the way, and the Incrediball went passed him.

"Wow, this is fun. I never zorbed in a force field ball before." Valor said. "Invisigirl, I have a question. HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?"

Valor started to roll inside the Incrediball. Finally, Invisigirl couldn't take the pain anymore. She let down her force field, and Valor and Invisigirl started to tumble. They ended up in the big, cold, lake.

"Wow, refreshing landing." laughed a hurt and soaked Invisigirl.

A drenched Valor replied, "Yeah, now . . . LOOK OUT! SUBMERGE NOW!"

Valor and Invisigirl dove under to avoid an oncoming car that was just hurled by Nightmare. When it was safe, they resurfaced, gasping a big breath of air, wiping the water from their face. Valor's hands took the form of his Water Sword. He slashed his sword in the water, creating a huge tidal wave. It was as big as a house. The wave came crashing down on Nightmare, while Valor and Invisigirl swam toward the edge of the lake. Exhausted and tired, they laid on the ground. A wet and furious Nightmare grabbed the two heroes by the neck. He started to choke the life out of them.

"Dad," cried Valor through his coughs and gags, "let go."

Nightmare just ignored his son's pleas. The harder they fought, the tighter he made his grip. He choked them harder and harder. Finally, their faces stared to change color. Finally, he released their necks. Valor and Invisigirl were sent to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Nightmare went up to Invisigirl, who was on her hands and knees. He gave her three sharp, hard, solid kicks to her battered stomach. She groaned in pain as Nightmare went up to his son. He gave him three violent, impacting, powerful punches to Valor's face. Valor rubbed his damaged face as his father picked him up and slammed him ferociously onto Invisigirl. Nightmare charged up his laser and discharged it at the two clobbered supers. The blast sent Valor and Invisigirl flying until they landed back on the solid earth. After a minute or so, the two teenaged fighters slowly got to their feet.

"Mom, Dad, Dash, Tony," Invisigirl thought, "I won't fail you, I might've made some mistakes in the past, but I will make you proud. I will defeat this evil person and I will win."

"Invisigirl, good thing you are still alive. I must admit. You are a courageous strong person. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. We started this adventure together, now let us finish it."

Invisigirl and Valor charged at Nightmare, who was surprised to still see them alive. Invisigirl turned invisible and started to strike at Nightmare. Regardless that he dodged all of her strikes, she managed to sweep her opponent and send Nightmare to the ground. She rapidly hits Nightmare in the chin. Valor delivers kicks and blows with the handle of his V Sword.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" shouted Invisigirl.

She reappeared formed a force field around Nightmare and lifted him up. He tried to punch his way out of the force field he was encapsulated in. Of course, that would only aggravate Invisigirl's pain and would decrease her energy. The condition grew worse as she continued to keep up the field. Finally, all of her righteous furry started to build up in her. She completely ignored the pain and made her force field stronger. As she lifted the trapped Nightmare in the air, she shouted to Valor.

"VALOR, DO IT NOW!"

Valor jumped up with his V Sword. He leaped until he was right in front of the force field his father was in. He raised his sword for one final slash.

"Good bye, Nightmare." He concluded, slashing the force field in half, killing Nightmare in the process.

The sliced up force field disappeared, along with Nightmare's dead body. Valor landed on the ground. As they looked at the ruined Metroville, both began to pass out.

"Well, we did it. We defeated Nightmare." said Invisigirl as she passed out.

"Yeah. We did." Valor gave one last smile before he fainted on the park grass.


	26. Hospital Trip

Note: the idea for the "Hospital for Injured Supers" is not my idea. It is Redkill37, my twin brother's idea. I thank him for allowing him for me to use his "H.I.S." idea.

**Hospital Trip**

"Violet . . . Violet?" said a voice.

Slowly, Violet began to wake. She noticed that she was in a room with purple birds painted on the walls. She looked around and saw Tony and her family standing next to her.

"She's up!" cried a joyous Elastigirl. "Oh, my baby. You had all of us really worried there."

Violet got up. Questions were all stirred in her head. "Where am I? Where is my mask? What happened to Valor? And . . . "

"Gee Violet. Slow down your questions. Only I am supposed to be the fast one."

"That's enough Dash. Can't you see that Violet just had a hard time?" Elastigirl asked her son.

"Mom, where am I? What happened?" asked Violet.

"You are in the Hospital for Injured Supers, honey." This was the same place where Dash got his leg mended. "After that fight with Nightmare, we took you over here so you can get all healed and fixed up." answered Mr. Incredible.

"These guys can fix anything, right?" asked Violet.

"Just about." replied Dash.

"Oh, where is my Super Suit?" Violet recalled. "And my mask and headband? What happened to that?"

Elastigirl consoled, "One of the nurses is currently mending your suit."

"Don't worry Vi. I have your head band." said Tony.

"Oh, and Valor. What happened to him?"

"Don't worry about your friend. He's in another room. He will be alright." said Elastigirl.

"No, I mean, I know he will be okay. It's just that, he has no where to go, no family, and I am really worried about him."

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl got up and went to the door.

"We'll talk to him honey. " said Elastigirl. "Come on Dash. Let's leave these two alone."

"Dad, do I have to?" Both parents nodded at their son. "Fine." pouted the young Super.

Finally, Tony and Violet were all alone. He went to her and decided to talk to her.

"Vi, you really scared me there. You know, back in Metroville." He continued. "I also want to tell you that I . . . well . . . it's just that." Tony stammered.

"Don't worry Tony. I know how you feel. Going back to our encounter with Nightmare, I saw you took a laser at full blast, just for me." She gave Tony an affectionate look. Tony looked at her right back.

"I love you. So very much." They both cried in tears as they gave each other a long warm hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Valor's room;

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash went up to the recovering Super.

"How ya doing?" asked Elastigirl.

"Fine. Oh, how's Invisigirl doing?"

"You can call her Violet, now that you know her identity, and she's alright, unfortunately." said Speedster. His mom gave him a painful slap in the back of his head.

Mr. Incredible spoke, "Anyways, we came here to talk to you. First, Violet has told us that Nightmare was your one and only parent. Now that he's gone, you now have no relatives."

"Oh yeah." Valor said. "So, what am I going to do?"

"Well, we were thinking. Wouldn't it be alright with you if we adopted you?" suggested Elastigirl.

"Wow, me being adopted by the Incredibles." thought Valor. "I guess it's okay. I mean, won't you have enough room? And what about school?"

"For now Valor, you are our prime concern."Mr. Incredible said."We can't just let you wonder in the world without any place to go."

Finally, Valor decided yes. Dash was overjoyed to here this. "Great! I finally have another brother! One that is actually older than Violet!" He proclaimed. He started to calm down. "So, big bro. What's your name?"

Valor froze. "Actually, I don't have a name. I have been called Valor almost all of my life."

"Well, we might need to suggest some names then." laughed Elastigirl. She started to name some. "Arthur, Dan, Scott, Michael, Connor. . ."

"Go back to that last one." said Valor.

"Connor?" asked Elastigirl.

"No, the one before that."

"Michael? You want your name to be Michael?" Elastigirl inquired. Valor nodded. "Very well. Michael it is." Everyone celebrated for the adoption of their new son.

At last, Michael and Violet were fully recovered. They left the hospital and made their way back home.


	27. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending**

A few days have past ever since the hospital trip. Michael moved in with the Parrs and started his life anew. Jack-Jack roomed with Dash, and Michael slept in the Parrs guest room. One day, he got his schedule for Western View Middle School. Violet looked at his schedule.

"Well, it looks like we both have the same P.E., English, and History period."

"Yeah, it looks like it." said Michael. "Tell me. What is it like, you know. . ."

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. I promise. You will like it at school, and you will love our family."

* * *

Helen and Violet went out to shop for school supples for Michael. They bought notebooks, pens, pencils, and other stuff.

"Mom," Violet asked. "I feel a little sorry for Michael. I mean, him starting a new life and worrying about what will happen in school, you know what I mean?"

"Yes sweetie. I know. He felt a little uneasy after we decided to adopt him. Do me a favor and try to make him feel at home. Make him feel loved, and a part of our family."

Violet looked at her mom and both exchanged smiles. They went and paid for their stuff and were later out and on their way.

* * *

Back at home, Michael, Dash, and Bob were just sitting around the house doing nothing.

"I'm hungry." complained Dash.

"Yeah, me too." Michael added in.

"Well, what do you guys want?" asked their Dad.

"Well, let's get some pizza." said Dash. Bob gave an angry glare at his son. "I mean, what do you want?" he asked Michael.

"Actually, I'm perfectly okay with pizza."

"Very well then. Pizza it is." Bob said, walking to the phone. "Say Michael, what do you want?"

"Uh, pepperoni is good."

"Okay." Bob dialed some the number to a pizza store. "Hello, can I get two large pizzas. One pepperoni, one cheese, thin crust."

"Sure thing sir." "What's your address?" Bob gave the address to the pizza boy. "Thank you sir. Your pizza will be delivered in about 25 minutes."

Bob hung up and he went to the kids. "It will take about 25 minutes."

Ten minutes later, Helen and Violet pulled into the driveway. They took out Michael's school supplies and brought them inside.

"Hey guys." said Violet, walking toward her older brother. "So, here is everything you are going to need." She poured the school supplies on the coffee table.

"Wow . . . thanks Vi. Oh by the way. What's school like?" asked Michael.

"Oh, it's fun, boring, exciting and dull. You will like it." He gave her brother a big hug. "Trust me. By the way, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Well, Mr. Incred . . . I mean, Dad just ordered pizza. It should be here right about . . . "

(DING DONG)

Bob answered the door and a pizza delivery man gave him the two pizzas. Bob handed the delivery man th money in exchange for the pizzas. He closed the door and brought the two boxes of hot pizzas to the kitchen counter. He opened the boxes, revealing the pizzas. A sensational aroma filled the kitchen. Bob got a pizza roller to cut them, until Michael emerged with his V Sword.

"Dad, may I?" he offered.

Bob smiled and put back the pizza roller back into the cupboard. Michael skewered both pizzas with his sword.

"Hey Dash. Please put five plates and put them in a line." He requested.

Very quickly, Dash got five plates and placed them in a straight line. Michael tossed the pizzas in the air and it flew to the ceiling. As they came down, he rapidly sliced the falling food in midair. Those slashes cut the pizza equally, and it divided it evenly onto the plates. Everyone applauded at Michael's activity. They picked up a slice of pizza from their plates.

"A toast, to Michael." said Bob. "We wish you nothing but happiness in life. Welcome to the family."

* * *

Everyone celebrated for their new family member. Michael felt very happy. He had a family, a place to live, and a new life to live. The family finished the pizza and later, went to bed. Violet went to Michael's room.

"Hey, how ya doing?"

"Okay. Thank you for making me feel welcome."

"Well, tomorrow, you start school. I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks Vi." He looked at the clock. "It's getting late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night Michael."

"Good night Violet. See ya in the morning."

The End


End file.
